My Little Piece of Heaven
by Kaji Hametsu
Summary: A story of a girl named Kaji who disappeared along with many others from the village of the Sand. A few years later she returns to meet her cousin the Kazekage with a few new interesting qualities, not including her peculiar appearance. Violence and gore
1. In the Begining

**Note: As all you should know I don't own any of the Naruto characters. The only ones I own are Kaji, Niwa, and Deamona. Saiyo is owned by a friend****  
**

**Kaji**

Fear, agony, pain, hate, loneliness, resent, these are some of the things that could describe the four worst years of my life. I was five when my happy perfect life crumbled around me, and when my love for my family turned into resentment.

The day started out normal. I woke up, got dressed, cleaned up and headed out for breakfast. I ate the usual homemade pancakes that my mom would make especially for me, every morning. I would thank her then head out to the training grounds to have my daily lesson with my dad. As the step-brother of the Kazekage my father believed that his family should be strong, and therefor allowed no laziness and especially no horsing around. I wasn't aloud to have friends, and every time I went out to the town to pick up the groceries I would be stared at like I wasn't human. I didn't mind though. I didn't need friends, or fun... all there was in my life was my family and my goal of becoming an ANBU. Training went by as usual, but ended early because the Kazekage had come to discuss an important matter with my father. That day's normality ended the moment they walked into my father's office. As he enters my Uncle looks down at me. His eyes are cold and unfeeling as he says.

"Leave now and entertain my son."

Knowing better than to argue I leave with a nod and close the door behind me. That's when I meet my third and youngest cousin. He was sitting in the middle of the yard playing in the sand with his head hung low, in the distance I could see my other two cousins Temari and Kankuro. They were fighting over what seemed to be a ball. I head over to the little boy and crouch down beside him.

"You must be the Kazekage's son. Right?"

My sudden words surprise him and he looks up at me with worried, wide eyes. I look back at him calmly and the continue with an introduction

"I'm Kaji Hametsu. Your cousin. What's your name?"

I tilt my head quizzically in a cat-like fashion, which apparently was funny, because the little red-head giggled slightly, then said.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara... "

Gaara hesitates for a second

"Your not afraid of me?"

His question is tinged with past sadness' and I can feel the strings of sympathy in my heart pull tight at each word. I don't show it though, and keep my perfect neutral mask. I then ask

"why would I be? You haven't done anything to scare me."

Suddenly his face lights up and he quickly says

"Never-mind, it doesn't matter. You wanna make a sand castle with me?"

I nod and for the rest of the day we make sand castles and have fun destroying them, pretending they were under attack. Finally the day was over. Gaara had left, but only after getting a promise out of me that I would go visit him. Well I thought my day was over, but it had only half ended. I headed back to my room to go to bed, but as I was about to enter my room I was savagely ripped out of it and dragged down the hall by the neck. My father's grip was tight and it was getting hard to breath. At about the front door I finally pass out from the lack of oxygen.

When I finally come to, I'm in a dark stone room. People are surrounding me. I try to move but realize I'm strapped down to a metal bed with inch thick steel straps. I struggle harder as I see what the people are holding. Needles, mini saws, and other things used for major surgery are all apparent and even some tools I had never seen before. Then almost in sink with each other they descend on me with their tools. I'm not even sure of these people's genders, because they were all wearing full body suits that looked like they were meant for testing explosions, but I was starting to think that they were doctors of some sort. The first to get to me rips off my cloths and throws them away. I'm starting to get scared. The next one shaves short crimson hair off and incinerates that. The smell of burnt hair sears at my throat, I really am scared now. The next one sticks a thick IV into my arm. Now I'm terrified and for the first time since I could walk I screamed. I continue to scream as the next one starts to pump a purple liquid into me through the IV. They all stop for a second and so does my screaming as I look at them in horror. After that second they come back at me with their operating tools, and for the next seven hours I endure the worst torture you could do to a five year old... Open surgery with not anesthetics and while their still awake. I screamed with all my strength, hopping beyond hope that some one who cared would here and come and save me. no one ever did, and for the next four years I endured that pain everyday.

On top of test after test. My second day was the only day that seemed to have the least pain. That was the day I was branded as "Cat" I later found out that the reason for that was because there were other kids going through the same thing as me. I was called Cat because they were attempting to cross me with a cat. Over the years only one thing changed though. Me. Physically and Mentally. I became heartless, blood thirsty, short tempered and I started to consider myself a monster. Physically I changed in the way any kid does as they grow up, but along with height and other natural things came something that no human was supposed to develop. First to happen was my ears migrated closer to the top of my head, later they became larger and more cat ear shaped, black fur even grew on them. Next was my spine extended into a long tail that also covered in a layer of black fur.

After the five years were up and the doctors had finally realized what a big mistake they had made, I was dumped along with the rest of the experiment children in the middle of the dessert to die. Some died instantly, others died slowly. The unlucky ones lasted years, tortured by the pain left over and the lack of a mind of their own. Only I survived out of all fifty children. I wandered the dessert for six years killing whatever crossed my path. From dung-beetles to whole caravans of people I killed them all.

By the end of my sixth year I was covered from head to toe in a thick layer of old, dry blood and my blood lust was calmed down enough that I didn't kill everything I saw. Which was a good thing for the people of Suna, because that was also the time I stumbled into the town and up to the front door of the Kazekage's office. After an argument, that was heated not only by our words but by the fire - a talent that had developed over the experiment years- I threw at him. By the end of it we were both battered but we had come to an agreement, I would be taught in the ways of an ANBU and in exchange I would serve him as a puppet. A couple of years later he mysteriously dies, and a new Kazekage is brought to power.

At the age of seventeen I am now waiting in the dessert. Waiting for the council to make my presence know to the new Kazekage and for him to find out just how good a weapon I can be.


	2. Reapearance

(3rd person's view)

" Why didn't you tell me of her earlier?"

The new Kazekage asked the council, reminding himself all the while the he wanted to be needed not feared.

" Well she was never needed... Not that she's needed now... but at the rate things were going we decided that it was better to tell you now rather than when she got bored and decided to come meet you herself"

The eldest member of the council stated nervously. Gaara had been the Kazekage for quite a while now, but the fear -even if it was very slight now- was hard to forget.

Gaara sighs as he says

"fine but next time something like this comes up tell me as soon as you find out. Now were is she so I can get this over with?"

He stands up to leave but is stopped but a sudden feeling of unease. The feeling seems to be coming from outside the door and he looks over just in time to see a figure walk into the room cloaked in a cloak as dark as a moonless night. Sand is clinging to the stranger's boots and with every light foot fall the person takes toward the Kazekage bits fall to the ground.

Once the stranger is in front of Gaara it bows low and surprisingly a cold but feminine voice says from the depths of the hood

"Kazekage-sama I presume?"

Gaara nods not sure what to make of this person. It was clear that it was a girl... or a largely feminine boy, but the energy around it was rough and emotionless. It almost seemed to chaff at the very soul. From that it was clear what ever it was was defiantly not human. Not anymore at least. Suddenly sensing the Kazekage's mild concern the person removes it's heavy hood. From under the hood a young woman's face is revealed. She couldn't be any were over 17 but her golden eyes reflect experiences and pain beyond her age. Her crimson hair matches his in color but is longer by several inches yet still too short to be considered medium length. She stands about one inch above him but her cloak can't hide that she's defiantly skinnier than him. She looks completely human or would... if it weren't for a pair of pitch black cat-ears poking through her hair. Through all of that though Gaara couldn't help but feel a pang of recognition.

The girl sneers at the starring Kazekage and says in a cold emotionless voice that sends chills up Gaara's spine

"what? Don't you recognize your own cousin?"

Gaara's eyes suddenly widen as he instantly remembers were he remembers her from. His cousin... Kaji Hametsu... one of many children who had disappeared from the village so many years ago. He had thought she had just run away from him... not wanting to have to face him because he was a monster. No not a monster. A Demon. Now it isn't him who is the demon, but her. Oddly he instantly looses all grudges he had towards her and manages to breath out

"Kaji?"

Her sneer changes to a murderous grin. It wasn't that she was going to kill him... she just didn't know how to smile any other way... or rather it hurt to smile any other way.

"So you remember me eh?"

The icy voice cuts through him again. What had happened to her to make her this way? At the moment he'd rather not know

"Good. About time a relative recognized me. Father and Mother didn't... and never will again. Seeing as they are not of this world anymore."

That was right. The Hametsu family had recently been cut short... or so he had thought... with the death of his step uncle and aunt. They had been brutally murdered. Their corpses torn to shreds like a wild cat had gotten hold of them, then hung from the highest point in Suna for all to see with a message written in their blood beneath them. It had read 'Hametsu is no more'. Later that day their youngest a new genin and the son they had had after they had supposedly lost hope of finding Kaji, was found gutted and torn apart in his room still clinging to the Kunai he had likely tried to protect himself with.

" You killed them didn't you?"

she nods with hate burning in her eyes. Gaara shudders then asks

" I can understand killing you parents but why their son? He did nothing to you."

Her murderous grin disappears suddenly and her eyes go once again emotionless. Then the cold voice pierced the air. The council members were frozen with fear by now. They had stopped talking as soon as her presence had hit the room but now with her in the room and showing her colors, they were petrified and could only listen in horror as to what she was saying and stare in awe as their Kazekage stood up to her without even a hint of fear in his voice or face.

"He existed"

The cold is tinged with malice

"They replaced me. Even though I was still alive and kicking... even though they knew perfectly well were I was. I wasn't good enough for them. They put me in that hell hole expecting me to either become their weapon or die. I didn't die, but I refused to be their weapon. So they dumped us all in the dessert to die. I survived that too and still they didn't care. They never cared. And for that I took what they cared for the most right in front of their eyes. Then I took the only thing they had left... Their lives... I do not regret what I did but I won't do anything like that again unless ordered to. And with that said I really have talked too much. If your in need of a weapon I'll be in the dessert. Find me if you have the guts to."

The malice had left her voice and left the icy emotionlessness behind to torment their nerves. She stands there for a second longer. Her golden eyes starring into his sea-foam green ones. Then suddenly she's engulfed in flames that quickly disappear leaving only tiny droplets of glass were she had been standing.

**Kaji**

I reappear in my dessert home with the usual burst of flame producing a platform of glass at my feet. That always happened when I used the Inferno step around sand. The heat from my flames was so intense any sand would instantly turn to glass. But this was no time to think over things that happened daily. I had to find my team members and tell them that we were back in business. It shouldn't be too hard to find Niwa the only male and human (or at least fully) on the team, because he was chronically lazy when it came to anything that wasn't a mission and was likely at his home lazying about in the hot sun. Deamona would be a bit harder to find. She didn't like to stay still, therefore she moved constantly and being a full fledged demon she never needed to sleep and avoided it like the plague. Thankfully she wasn't able to control her chakra aura and it was always as big as it could get, so it wouldn't be as hard to find her. I grab my bag and walk back out of my house into the bright sun of Suna's dessert. It beets down on me and I'm instantly on the verge of over heating. Luckily I can control my body temperature or I'd have died of sun stroke long ago. I cool myself off then burst into flames and disappear.

When I reappear I'm outside of Niwa's house. It's a lot like mine on the out side and has the appearance of a regular sand dune. Most houses (though there is few) in the dessert are built this way, not only for protection but also for temperature control. In the day it stays cool and refreshing were as at night the heat stays in. I walk up to the door which is practically invisible unless you know were it is and open the door. I was wrong about him lazing in the sun but was dead on about him being lazy. At least I wouldn't have to look for Deamona. Niwa was sprawled on his couch likely asleep, while Deamona was rushing around cleaning things up and being oddly house wife-ish. These two would make an excellent couple one day. That is if they ever admitted that they liked each other. Even if they are complete opposites. As I walk in the door Niwa sits up. As usual his neon blue hair is a mess and his crimson eye is half closed and lightly glazed over while the other is covered by a black eye patch. Niwa has hardly any color sense... it's not that he's color blind... just more of that he has no idea how to coordinate colors. Their always mismatching and half the time there a bright color. Oddly enough he's also the best at hiding out of our team. At almost the same time Niwa sits up Deamona freezes, and after a second looks over at me she has her medium length black hair pulled into a tight pony tail at the back of her head and her sharp, bright, purple eyes show no emotion as she silently looks over at me. She must be in an unusual mood today cause her usually extremely revealing, skin tight clothing is loose and is actually covering everything. Both of them knew instantly when I walked in the door why I was there. I didn't come here often and lately would only come when my shower broke down or something else like that. Deciding to make it absolutely clear though I say

" we're back in business... and the new Kazekage is my cousin... oh! and can I use you're shower again Niwa? Mine broke again..."

My emotionless mask breaks as I give a weary smile, scratch the back of my head and laugh nervously. These two were the only ones I could afford to make the painful expressions in front of. There was no use trying to hide my emotions... no matter how diminutive they were compared to other people's emotions... they would always see through my mask. Niwa sweat drops at the last thing I say, then sighs.

"Again?" He sounds annoyed but I can hear the amusement hidden deep inside. "Fine." He then waves me off the the back of the house. I try a painful smile and head towards the bathroom. At the last second it cracks and I grimace as my checks feel like their about to fall off. I had smiled too much today and was paying for it.


	3. A New Mission

**Kaji**

That day when by quickly, and before I knew it the sun had set and my world was once again engulfed in darkness. I had left Niwa and Deamona hours ago, clean in body but not in mind. No matter how hard I scrubbed, my mind would always be stained with the blood of my victims. I had decided to walk home. The dessert sands was still warm as I walked and for a moment I let myself relax. No one would attack me... there was no one to attack me... not since long ago. I continue to walk, for once completely loose as I thought of those years... the years that only I survived. They had been bloody... no. Not just bloody they were freaking chaotic. And I missed them with all my heart. The heat of the battle. The feel of a weapon in your hand. The feel of taking down an armed enemy with your bare hands. The feel of their blood splashed every were while your heart pumped adrenaline into yours. Those were the days were I felt alive. Life was boring and seemingly pointless now without the constant chaos. I was born into a world were you couldn't let your guard down ever, lest someone take advantage of it. then was suddenly thrown into a world of daily pain, and when that world was just starting to get comfortable they go and throw me out of it and into a world of kill or be killed. Instant adaption was necessary and failure to adapt was deadly.

I remember one of the kids I killed. He had refused to adapt to the dessert's harsh settings and had been spending his waking hours wandering, hoping beyond hope to find Suna, his only form of protection was a sharpened stick and the spikes that had formed from random spots on his body. The people who had made me 'Cat' by crossing my DNA with cat DNA had tried to do the same to him with a porcupine. Needless to say he was a failed attempt and it had left him horribly disfigured and mildly insane. That day he was talking to himself as he shuffled through the sand. I had followed him for days now, mostly because I had nothing better to do. The number of people attacking had dwindled to nearly nothing and I had become bored beyond belief. For the whole time I had followed him he hadn't even noticed I was there and he remained oblivious till I made the mistake of stepping to far over the edge of a sand dune. Down the side I tumbled, till I reached the bottom. He looked shocked as I rose from the sand and brushed the sand from my torn clothing. I was already covered by the blood of many victims and looked like a cat that had been half drowned in blood then tossed in a sand box. As I straightened up his frightened eyes met my cold, emotionless, voids. He screams and I just stand there. He looks confused. I continue to stand there. He walks up to me and I see a malicious glint appear in is eyes. Likely thinking I would continue to stay still and seeing the sack tied to my side full of water and food, he begins to raise his stick above his head. I smirk and disappear without a trace, reappearing a millisecond later behind him, his arms immobilized and my mouth close to his ear.

"so that's how you wanna do things eh?"

I whisper into his ear, pure malice dripping from every word with undertones of blood lust. He shudders. The blood lust rises with every beat of his heart. Every life giving beat of his heart. I dig my finger nails into his flesh. Blood pools from the wounds and runs down his sand and sweat encrusted arms. He freezes and I release his arm. Reappearing in front of him I lick the blood from my hand slowly, savoring every metallic drop of it. His eyes are wide, but he does not move. He can't, fear grips him too deeply. This wouldn't be very fun. He wasn't going to fight for his life. Oh well It would be better than nothing. Giving no warning I appear inches from him. I grin evilly and plunge my arms into his flesh up to my elbows. He screams and I shudder with pleasure. At least he made a noise. Continuing my work I pull my arms back out of him and grab his throat with a blood covered hand. The blood makes my grip slippery but it doesn't matter, It just keeps me from crushing his throat instantly. My pleasure would last. As one hand chokes him, nails digging in, the other sets to work tearing the wound my arms had made wide. His bloody guts fall from his chest to the ground and the sand around us turns crimson with blood. He's gasping for air and out of pain now. My skin is further splashed with blood as I now start to tear his flesh from his bones piece by piece. Adrenaline pumps savagely through my vanes and I continue my work until his bones are picked clean. I then sit down in the spreading pool of blood and stare into space. After a few moments I fall backwards my head hitting the ground with a sickening squish. I look to either side. To the left is his broken open skull, the bloody brain hanging half out, shinning in the afternoon sun. To the right is his intestines and heart still beating futilely, blood trickling out a torn valve. After o couple of hours I finally move on. I would continue my search there was only twenty left to kill after all... and I had all the time in the world.

I snap suddenly from my daze as a hear an unusual shifting of sand. It almost sounded like it was flying through the air. I look to the sky and wouldn't you know it, it actually was flying. In the distance was a medium cloud of sand. Strange the sand seems to be infused with chakra. Wonder how that happened. I get my answer as soon as it gets a bit closer. On top of the sand is Sabaku no Gaara the Kazekage. Seems he has a job for me. I stop walking and wait for Gaara to notice me. Once he does he directs the sand toward me and lands lightly in front of me. We stare at each other for a moment as he finds the words he is going to say.

Finally his mouth opens and he says.

" I have a mission for you Kaji. This is for only you though, I don't want your team involved."

I nod in acknowledgment so he continues

" As you likely now the latest Chunin exams will be held soon at Konoha and i've been invited by the Hokage to watch. I unfortunately need a body guard to go. So your mission is to escort me to and from Konoha."

This mildly interested me. I had never been to Konoha before and had heard many good things about it. As a child I had waited excitedly, till I was old enough to go with my father when he went on his yearly visit. Unfortunately the year I was finally old enough he sent me off the the 'hell hole'. Refraining from showing emotion and making my cheeks hurt any more than they already did I do a simple low bow and let out a simple

"Hai"

in acknowledgment of my mission.

He nods his head at me then says

" ok. we going to leave as soon as possible so go home and pack. Have a good night sleep and meet me at the village gates once you wake up"

He then goes to leave, but stops and turns around as I make a small grunt and say

" That won't be necessary. I don't sleep often and I keep everything I need for a long journey on me"

I pat the bag at my side. It was small and held hardly anything. The usual things were in it: water, a few scraps of bread and dried meat, a change of clothing, and my small throwing weapons. Beside my bag was my ever present Katana, Ketsuki Ha, the only thing I took from my old home after I slaughtered my brother and parents with it.

Gaara looks at me, sighs then mumbles under his breath

"It's almost as if Insomnia runs in the family..."

he then speaks louder thinking I didn't hear and says

" Ok I just need to grab my stuff and inform the council that I will be absent for a couple of weeks... or maybe a month... I need a break..."

I nod once again. Wanting to get out of here soon I grab Gaara in a hug like motion, though it lacked emotion, and use the Inferno Step. Instantly we burst into flames and disappear leaving only the tell tale glass disk behind.


	4. On my Way

**Kaji**

A hour after leaving Suna and what's left of my family, Gaara and I are crossing the dessert. Gaara had thought it would be better to walk, so as to give us longer away. No one had talked since we hit the dessert sands. I remained quiet because I had reverted to my silent mood that was a usual thing since a week after being put into the hell hole. I had no idea why Gaara was silent. He likely had a lot of questions, but then why wasn't he asking them? Probably thinks I won't answer. Then again why wouldn't I? He was my best friend before I was taken away... no... he wasn't just my best friend... he was my only friend. I guess I should trust him enough to show what little emotion I had left. I turn my head to face Gaara who is walking beside me and open my mouth to say something. He is looking at the ground and has a look of concentration set upon his face. Not the best time to disturb him. I turn to face ahead once again and space out letting my senses drift. The smell of sand, the heat of the sun on my head and shoulders, the sound of Gaara's steps beside me and the mild smell of him just starting to sweat. All these came into sudden focus as my senses drifted, I could almost feel his thoughts as they circle around his mind in a muddle of curiosity and uncertainty. Something else suddenly enters my senses. It's a strange smell and I don't recognize it at first but then it hits me like a cinder block. The smell is of moisture and vegetation in other words...

" A forest. Seems we crossed the dessert faster than I thought we would"

Gaara's voice pierces into my senses as well and my eyes are torn from the forest and directed to him. His voice had almost seemed to be sorrowful like he was disappointed that we were finally getting some new scenery. I want to ask why he seems sad but something new comes into the picture. My head jerks around so I'm facing the forest once again and my ears perk up, alert to every sound. I sniff the air. Moisture and vegetation... but then a hint of flesh... human flesh... and then the sent of blood... lots of blood. The sent is so strong that if it wasn't for growing up around it, it would have bothered me. Gaara tenses at my side. He is staring at me. Even if I'm wearing baggy clothing it's easy to tell that under my long black turtle neck shirt the muscles in my arms were pulled tight and ready. My legs tense as well under my baggy, black, cargo pants as I move them into a fighting stance. There is defiantly something not human in that forest. The smell of human flesh and blood had been that of it's victim and I only now could smell the monster's rotting flesh. This was no place for the kazekage to be. I look back at him and signal for him to fall back a ways, back into the dessert. He may have the ultimate defense and be the kazekage, but as his body guard this was my battle and not really worth his time or effort. Gaara seems to have understood because he starts backing away back towards a high sand dune. He would watch from there in case I needed help. He looks at me one last time, his eyes concerned. I nod to him then motion for him to move faster before I turn back towards the forest. I run my hand lightly over the Suna head band on my side reminding myself what my mission in life is now... and what i am protecting, then regain my fighting stance. I bring up my gloved hands in front and slightly to each side of my face to keep my vision clear but still having a defense. My hands are slightly open and each finger ending in a strong sharp nail is tense and ready to rend flesh from bone. I sharpen my eye sight and look thru the thick brush scanning the forest for it. Luckily it hadn't noticed me yet, mostly because I was keeping my chakra aura to a minimum. As my eyes finally land on the dark, slimy, rotten flesh of it's back I smirk and make my aura blaze to fifty percent of my full power. Instantly the creature whips around facing the dessert. It's blood red, glowing eyes are on me and waves of malice come wafting towards me. This was going to be more of a battle of our auras then a physical fight. I could tell because when threatened by a blast of aura an enemy only returns a blow of aura if it intends to battle with it. My smirk widens into a full out sadistically, murderous grin and it comes out of the forest and sends another wave at me. I let it hit me. The waves flow over me and I shiver as I think of the blood spills to come. Just as the last of it's waves passes over me harmlessly I send one of my own at it. Just one... One full of hate, malice, anger and blood lust. Unlike the deformed creature's aura waves, my wave clings to me for seconds, lighting up my body and causing an updraft around me. My clothing moves lightly in the draft and my hair does the same. I plant my feet, shoulder width apart and stand at my full hight. My grin widens and so do my eyes with murderous intent so strong that my pupils are only dark slits against their bright background. Suddenly I let go of the aura and it blasts towards the creature pulling clothing, hair and limbs forward slightly with it. As soon as it leaves my body I disappear and speed after it reappearing again behind the creature right before the wave hits it. The creature lets out a high pitched scream as I pass, it's arm disappears. It the goes silent as the wave passes over it. For what seems like hours (but in truth is only seconds) everything but the steady drip of blood coming from the severed arm in my hand, freezes. Then just as suddenly as my attack had been made the creature makes one last sound, a shallow gurgle, then bursts into tinny pieces of dark rotten flesh. It's blood, pulled back from the force of the wave splashes against my back and on the ground around me. I sigh as I drop the creature's arm. It hadn't lasted long enough, but I guess that's what I get for using that much of my chakra... even if it was only a small amount... With one last sigh I inferno step back to Gaara, mildly surprising him for a moment. I look at him with a bored expression and motion that we can continue on our way. Gaara starts walking with me as I head back toward the forest.

"Didn't last long enough? or just not strong enough to get a thrill?"

Gaara asks from my side. Judging from his voice he seemed to understand how I was feeling at the moment. I simply nod. It seems that my silent mood had turned into being a mute. For the rest of the time that it took us to get to Konoha it didn't matter what he'd ask or even how complex the answer to his question was, I would always answer with gestures. I was almost wondering if I even had a voice anymore. Gaara didn't seem to mind though. I guess he was just happy with getting any reaction at all out of me.

At one point the question of how many people I had killed came up. He had seemed more interested in this question that any other he had asked because even though I took quite a while to answer he continued to stare intently at me. I had had to think about it, at the times of killing I hadn't been counting but now I could seem to remember every murder... every bloody slash... and every pain filled scream. I had started counting out on my fingers and Gaara's eyes widened as I started counting into the eighties, then nineties. I realized then that if I included the creature from a couple of days back I had killed almost a hundred people/things, at least half of which had been fellow experiments. About forty percent of the other killings were the attendants that had watched me in the hell hole. The rest had been innocent people who had happened to get in my way in the middle of a blood lust period. I told him the exact number by using my fingers, then looked at him expectantly. I wanted to know how much of a monster I was. I wanted to know how bad I was compared to the supposed 'monster' Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara lets out a light chuckle as he looks to the ground.

" I haven't killed nearly as much as you, but that doesn't make you a monster Kaji. No matter what you can't think of yourself as a monster... far too many people have called me that to even tolerate the word."

His voice held regret but I could tell the only ones he really regretted killing were the ones that didn't deserve it... and our uncle... but that couldn't have been helped. Deciding that this wasn't a good topic to stay on I pull at his sleeve and get a competitive look in my eyes. I wanted to race. Even if I knew Gaara was slow when it came to running, he wouldn't be so slow if he used his sand. I grin at Gaara as he looks up from the ground and gesture towards his gourd then make a running motion. He seemed to get it because Sand started to flow out of it and under his feet. I get into a ready position as he finishes then count down on my fingers from 3. at go we both take off towards Konoha. I held back a lot so Gaara was soon in the lead. He turns around and yells back to me

" I thought you were fast? where'd the cat speed go?"

I smirk wider. He wanted speed? I'll show him speed. I disappear as he finishes his sentence and his eyes widen. When I finally stop I'm at Konoha's front gates.

**(3rd person view)**

Minutes later Gaara comes floating up to the gates. He puts his sand away and looks down at the ground. What he sees, is a seemingly sleeping Kaji sprawled on the ground. She looked peaceful or did until she twitched and opened her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping at all... She gives a smirk of victory and jumps up from the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. She continues to smirk as she motions to the gate and starts to head in.


	5. Konoha and the drunkard

**Kaji**

Inside the gates was a large town about the same size as Suna, but one thing is different... well besides the buildings... every thing's alive! There's grass on the ground, gardens in yards, flowers in vases. It is so beautiful, well was until a man wobbles up to me and Gaara. He gets really close and shoves his face close to mine. His breath smells of old alcohol and rotten teeth and it takes all my will not to make a face. He's obviously drunk, but that isn't what changed my view on things. The crowds around us suddenly stops and stares at the spectacle as if this was a show to them. Like a battle of wills. I stare emotionlessly into his drunken half closed ones and for a moment that's all that happens. Then suddenly from out of no were the ass goes and grabs my chest and clumsily slurs out

"So ye rrr a girrrly. Couldn tell from the distan cas of ur baggy clothins..."

By now I'm peeved not only has this man grabbed my chest, but he dares accuse me of being a guy. But of course he's not finished yet

"Kiinda small rnt ye? hick ye shr ye not jst a prtty boy? Why dun we check ke?"

He then goes to move his hand towards my pants, likely to undo them but when his hand gets to were they were it hits air. The man then realizes his other hand is also griping air.

"eh? wer'd ye go?"

I tap him on the shoulder from my new position. He spins around clumsily to face me and is surprised to come face to face with a VERY pissed looking me. My eyes are wide and glowing angrily. While a homicidal grin slowly creeps across my face my body tenses and my aura starts to grow, making my clothing and hair float lightly upwards. Just as the aura is about to be released though a heavy blanket of sand hits me hard and I skid backwards. Already pissed I savagely jerk my head around to face the one who had hit me. Standing there is a VERY pissed Gaara. He's holding the man in his sand but is staring at me with angry eyes. Confusion breaks out and shows on my face as I stare back at him. What happened next actually startled me.

"KAJI! YOU DON'T JUST GO TO A TOWN AND KILL SOMEONE! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WERE INVITED!"

His yelling cuts at my mind. He had never yelled at me before and as far as I know he had never yelled at someone before. Gaara calms himself down enough to stop yelling then says

" I can understand why you'd want to kill him but you can't do that. I'll turn him in to the Hokage but as long as your here no killing. That is unless the person is threatening my life but that is the ONLY excepti..."

Gaara was suddenly cut off by a semi-high pitched scream of joy then a

"PANDA-CHAN!"

Out of no were Gaara is tackled to the ground. Shocked pretty much out of my mind I just stand there starring for a second. On top of Gaara is a girl about an inch shorter than Gaara. She has longish orange hair pulled back into a low pony tail and has a blood-red kimono top over long black shorts. Her top is tied closed with a black obi, it's has a strangely familiar cloud pattern all over it (like the Akatsuki cloaks, except the clouds are blue). On her arm is a head band bearing the symbol of Konoha. It seems that she knows him so I snap out of the shock and look around. Around us is a large circle of people starring at the scene... and the Hokage. I'm not very good with being the center of attention unless it's because I'm killing the thing focused on me, so I instantly freeze and my eyes widen.

Gaara noticing how uncomfortable I was says

"Uh Saiyo I think it would be better if this was continued in a more private place"

He gets up off the ground and takes the girl up with him. He then turns to the Hokage and asks

"Hokage-sama would you care to join us?"

She nods and follows him as he grabs me by the arm and pulls me along. Once out of the sight of the circle of people I start to calm down and walk by myself. Everything goes silent for a while and I let my senses wander, taking in my surroundings as we walk. I had finally calmed down but noticing the man who started this all in front of the group, some of the anger comes back. The man looks back at me and I give him an icy glare. His eyes widen, shivers in fright, then looks away. I concentrate on the man for a while imaging what I would do to him if I could get my hands on him.

I continue to do so until my thoughts are interrupted suddenly by the girl who if I remember correctly is called Saiyo. Out of no were she pops up beside me and looks up. Earlier I had only seen her back because she was kinda tackling Gaara but now that I could see her face I noticed that she is of fair skin and dark eyes, a dark teal to be exact. She looked innocent... too innocent...but I'm likely just over reacting... I look down at her suspiciously and raise one eyebrow in question. She smiles brightly and says happily

"Hi! you must Kaji-chan! I'm Saiyo! Gaara told me lots about you! but he seemed to forget to mention that you are a kitty..."

Gaara seemed to have over heard his name because he suddenly comes into the conversation

"I didn't mention that because at the time, my memory of her was of a human girl"

Saiyo looks slightly shocked than asks

"Oh? What made you into a cat?"

Once again Gaara buts in before I could gesture my answer and say

"She's not really talking right now and I doubt you'll be able to figure out what she means with her gestures... gives me a hard enough time... and I don't know either"

Curiosity crosses her face as she thinks for a moment.

"oh... well it was nice meeting you Kaji. I hope you start talking again soon so our conversations aren't all one-sided"

She then smiles sweetly and leaves me to my thoughts again, dragging Gaara with her. The Hokage seemed to have other things to do because I see her out of the corner of my eye making a quick excuse then heading off down another road.

**Sai **

Ah another normal... boring day, and another, possibly boring mission. The Hokage had asked to see me this afternoon to talk about something mission related. When I finally arrive at her office and get in she starts explaining right away

"Hello Sai. Your new mission is acting as a body guard. With all the strange occurrences lately we've made it a rule that each Kage that attends the Chunin exams needs at the least two ANBU as body guards. Everyone seemed to be able to get the required two except Suna's Kazekage. He said that he only really trusted one of his ANBU with his life. I don't doubt the ANBU's ability to protect him, a while ago a crowd that I was in almost got a demonstration of her power when a drunkard tried sexually harassing her. I left the guy with Gaara to take care of the punishment but man if it wasn't for him interrupting her she probably would have torn up the guy and a couple of blocks with one move... just thinking of the malice in her aura sends shivers up my spine."

She shivers

" But on to your mission. As you've likely guessed your mission is to help protect the Kazekage. His ANBU and your temporary team mate is Kaji Hametsu or Cat, you'll see soon enough why they call her that. A little bit about her, thanks to Jiraiya, that you should know before hand is that... well lets see here..."

Tsunade rifles through some papers, then pics up one that looks like it's been torn from a note book.

"Ah here it is. Oh Gawd Jiraiya you even got her measurements?... wonder how he got those... anyways from what it says here she's 17, about 5 foot 5 inches... hm... ANBU level already now that... Doesn't show emotion and doesn't seem to be able to actually smile... sounds like someone I know..."

she looks up at me meaningfully then continues to look for relevant information on the paper

"hm... when in battle becomes extremely blood thirsty... tends to kill for no reason... hope that's kept in check while she's here... hm... there seems to be a sketch of her here... wait no that's just Jiraiya... ok that seems to be all I can get out of this, that's important unless your interested in the fact she's a virgin... but I'm not getting into that..."

She looks up from the paper at me her expression a little disturbed... likely from Jiraiya's notes. She then sighs and hands me a piece of paper

"that's were you'll be staying. I got them a three bedroom suit so there'll be space for you there too. Now, any questions? and before you ask no you may not have the paper. If you want to know you'll have to ask her. It seems he just walked up to her and asked her a bunch of questions cause the note keeps saying 'she said'. Though you'll have your work cut out for you getting anything out of her cause last time I saw her she seemed to be under a vow of silence."

I openly sigh. She got me. Damn now i'd have to ask... eh. She looks at me expectantly. I just shake my head telling I had no questions then walk out the door. Outside the building I look at the piece of paper and head off to the location.


	6. Sabotaged Elevators

**Sai**

Man why'd she have to put them on the other side of town? I'll likely run into Naruto and the Hag now. Then I'd have to tell them were I was going and why the heck I wouldn't be showing up for missions for a week or more. Speaking of which I guess I should have asked if they knew I was coming... or how long they'd be here... oh well guess I'll find out when I get there.

Just a couple more blocks now and... damn of all times for me to take the route going passed Naruto's favorite place. In front of me is Naruto, luckily by himself. He had paused for a second digging in his pocket for something. I had frozen in place hopping he wouldn't notice me. Suddenly he finds what he was looking for and pulls it out of his pocket.

"Aha! I found you!"

I stiffen thinking he had finally noticed me, but relax again as I notice some money in the hand that he's now pumping in the air. Without even looking at me he starts heading into Ichiraku Ramen. Just before he enters though he says over his shoulder

"Hey Sai, bye Sai"

then continues in. I stay there starring for a second then continue on my way. When I finally get to the building I look at the paper again. Their on the top floor. I look up and wish I didn't. The building was tall... REALLY tall. I wondered how it had escaped my attention before. I got an an answer to that a few seconds later when I came upon a plaque telling the when or rather how the building was made... it was a jutsu... and was made just a week ago... I go inside and head for the elevator. After pressing the button , I wait... and wait... and wait... till it finally arrives. I get in, press the button for the twentieth floor then watch the doors close. Once they close I get the surprise of my life. It shoots up like a rocket and before I know it I'm there and flattened against the floor. Now this was extremely confusing since it took so long to just get down to the bottom floor but takes seconds to get to the top. It's probably better not to dwell on that topic though, so I get up off the floor and wobble out. The doors instantly close behind me and starts heading down again. Strange, strange elevator... I look back at the doors wearily then continue down the hall.

**Gaara**

Me and Saiyo are headed to Tsunade's office on the other side of town. Kaji had decided to stay behind at the apartment to get clean, since she was still covered in the creature's blood. For some reason Saiyo had gone silent for the past couple of minutes and looked like she was concentrating. Curious as to what she was being so serious about I go to ask but am cut off by her suddenly bursting out in laughter. Eventually she's laughing so hard she falls over and starts rolling on the ground. Now I'm majorly confused, so I ask

"What are you laughing at?"

Continuing to laugh she manages to gasp out

" HAHA gasp elevator gasp HAHA!"

This confuses me further but I just leave it and wait for her to stop laughing.

**Sai**

I finally had the elevator out of my sight. I think I'd rather take the stairs, or climb up the side of the building, than use that elevator again. I continue down the hallway until I come across a single door. In the distance I can see another but besides that there is only the end of the hall. Must be big apartments... I look at the paper and find that the door I need is the one I've stopped in front of. Turning to it I knock loudly and wait. Surprisingly quickly I hear footsteps coming to the door. They pause for a second just inside the door. Looking at the door closely I see a little peep hole, the kind used for seeing who's outside the door. Who ever is on the other side of the door must be checking who it was. Finally the door opens and standing in the door is a woman... in a towel and half covered in crusty blood. As if my day couldn't get any stranger a single cat ear perks up, making her head look a bit lopsided. Well that is until another one perks up on the other side. That was better... wait... Cat ears? Suddenly something starts moving behind her. As my eyes pass past her face though to the black blur I notice her expression has remained neutral but her eyes look impatient. Finally realizing what it is going back and forth behind her, It hits me who and what she is.

**Kaji**

I had just gotten into the shower and half washed off the blood encrusted on my skin when my sharp hearing detects foot steps coming down the hall. They were light and well placed so likely a ninja's. The ever elusive Mizukage had arrived before us and didn't want any visitors, so it was either a really stupid ninja or was coming to Gaara's and my apartment. I sigh, what an annoyance, get out of the shower and rap a towel around myself. I then head out the door just as a knock is heard at the door. If Gaara and Saiyo hadn't gone I could have had my shower in peace... but I guess important business is important business. When I get to the door I look through the peep hole. Outside is a male shinobi, he has black hair, dark eyes and has a Konoha head band on his forehead. His clothing is a bit strange for a male seeing as his top cuts off at about the same place his rib cage ends. Besides that and the emotionless look on his face he looks pretty normal, though what is normal when it comes to shinobi? Might as well find out what he wants. Judging from his chakra aura I'm more than a match for this ANBU but just in case, I hide a kunai under my towel, then open the door. The guy seems a bit taken aback as he sees me. I perk up one ear in question, thinking he'd get what I meant. He obviously doesn't because rather than saying what he wanted or at least introducing himself he stares at my ear. I then perk up the other and he sways back minutely, likely not even noticing he was doing so. My tail starts to sway back and forth as I start to get annoyed. Unfortunately this grabs his attention and he looks down at my tail. Now I'm really annoyed so my tail goes faster. The guy finally seems to realize what I am as he looks up at my face. His eyes have slightly widened giving him a semi-surprised look, which is oddly cute.

**Gaara**

We were on our way back from the Hokage's when a sudden chill runs over me. There's been a disturbance in the force... I then realize that something must be happening with Kaji so without an explanation I grab Saiyo, get on my sand, and go as fast as it will go towards the apartment.

**Kaji**

Suddenly the guy jumps back and points at me, his eyes have widened slightly more and I cross my arms over my chest as he says

"Neko!"

Unfortunately for him as he does so he bumps into Sakura, a medinin I had seen earlier being gawked over by a small group of guys. I had no idea what they found attractive about her. Her forehead is too big and well ok that was the only flaw I could find in her but of course I'm not really one to judge a girl in looks, having absolutely no experience in the normal girl things or telling what was 'hot' or not.Also she called me a guy... so that could have something to do with it... Well anyways as he jumps back and bumps into her they both end up falling to the ground in a heap of shinobi. Sakura starts yelling at the guy. The only part of it that could be understood though was

"SAI! YOU CLUMSY IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! GET OFF OF ME!... wait... why are you here in the first place?!"

I look on in mild amusement as the guy apparently called Sai gets up off the ground and Sakura and says keeping his emotionless face

"Well Ugly I'm on a mis..."

He doesn't really get to finish his sentence because I suddenly cut him off by saying

"Finally! I've been waiting all day to hear that! I swear most of the guys in your village have the worst taste in women!"

Everything goes silent, while Sai looks over at me, Sakura looks at me with a shocked out of her mind look. Gaara then makes his presence known by yelling in surprise

"Holy crap! who got her to talk?!"

his eyes are wide and he's slightly panting. He looks back and forth between me, Sai, and Sakura over and over again until his eyes land on me for the fifth time and stop. His eyes widen even more as what I'm wearing sinks in and he stutters

"Ka--kaj! why are you only wearing a towel? I thought you were taking a shower!"

expertly keeping my emotionless face I reply dryly

" I was until he came to the door. Then I got out, put a towel on and answered the door."

Gaara then sighs and says

"Fine. Just get back in the shower, your still half covered in that creature you slaughtered' blood."

In response I nod then disappear in a burst of flame, leaving a pile of ash, that used to be a towel and a very shocked Sakura.


	7. A Risky Jump

**Kaji**

Later when I come out of the shower, this time in clothes, I find in the main area Gaara, Saiyo, and Sai... wait... Saiyo... Sai... I stand there to ponder this for a moment.

**Sai**

I hear Kaji come out of the bathroom quietly and turn to look, to find a strange sight. Kaji's just standing there emotionless face and out of focus eyes. After a bit I bring this to the Kazekage's attention by tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He looks over and so does Saiyo. No one seems to know what to do though because they just stare at her confused.I look back to her and see why they were confused. It seems when Kaji goes into a daze her chakra concentrates and forming what looks like blood red and black flames. The flames pulsate like a heart beat... wonder why...

**Kaji**

Finally deciding not to further confuse myself I drop the topic and snap out of my daze. I look up at everyone... and they're all staring at me. I break the silence

"What?"

It seems I wasn't the only one in a daze because everyone takes a minute then blinks and looks mildly startled. And I thought I was the only one to go into a daze for strange reasons... wonder what theirs was... I realize at last why they were staring when I look down at my feet and see a large scorch mark around me. Seems I was on fire again. Thank gawd for fire proof cloths... or I might be in trouble again. It seems Saiyo was the first person to really snap out of it because she's first to comment

"You were on fire! and it was all pulsey-like!"

Her eyes go wide with excitement. I stand there for a second feeling uncomfortable under their gaze, so I do the easy thing and Inferno-step out of there and into my room.

The night passes like a blur. The whole time I listened for the footsteps of Saiyo or Sai leaving. I guess Saiyo was staying the night... but why hadn't Sai gone home? Oh yah! he's supposed to act as my team mate in protecting Gaara... must have been ordered to stay here too...

The next day I leave my room before everyone and feeling oddly hungry, get to cooking breakfast. At the smell of cooking though everyone comes out and mildly stuffs their faces. After Gaara brings attention to himself saying something about some announcement or another...I didn't really listen to that part.

"Ok since I'm just going to be doing more Kage duties with the Hokage and since it's likely Saiyo will fallow me"

She nods enthusiastically

"You guys get the day off. BUT! before you go run off to do your own thing I have one... no two rules. The first you two have to stick together, and Kaj that doesn't include the washrooms, we don't want anyone going in the wrong washroom. This is mostly for two reasons. One Kaji you get lost easily in new places and two it's better if Sai sticks close so if you sense any danger you won't have to look for him... that would likely turn out chaotic... any ways the second rule, and this applies only to you Kaj, is don't kill any one that isn't a threat to someone's life."

Awww... but that's so much fun...

"hey why do I get more rules than Sai?"

I complain in the usual emotionless way... as strange as that may sound it is possible. Gaara sighs and gives in not wanting to deal with me right now

"Fine. Sai your second rule is... uh... well this will be hard... uh... don't be... uh... don't be so unemotional... yah..."

With that he grimaces lightly and gives me a 'you happy now?' look. I nod in return then get up and drag Sai out the door.

Once out I automatically head for the elevator, but Sai seems to mildly freak out as we get closer and has what seems to be a light panic attack once we're in front of it. His actions are confusing to me so I ask.

"what? you afraid of heights?"

He shakes his head no

" No but last time I got on that thing it flattened me"

Oh ok now it makes sense.

"Well then we'll have to get down my way"

I grin in excitement. You don't get many chances to do this in the dessert since the highest point is way to low to do it. Sai seems to be a bit worried as I grin. Good, he has reason to be... or will at least. To get the benefit of surprise I act without warning. I grab him around the waist and run at almost full speed towards the closest window. Which happens to be at the other end of the hall. Sai almost clings to my arm as I run past the apartment door, startling Gaara and Saiyo who were just leaving, then passed the Mizukage's room and towards the window. With an earsplitting crash and the quiet tinkle of shattered glass falling through the air, we break through the window and into open air, then moments later we're plummeting through the air towards the ground. The rush pulls at my hair and cloths begging to rip them back up into the air. I refuse the air's pull as we continue to plummet down. By now people have noticed us falling and are starring in horror at what to them , and likely Sai, was the impending doom of us. This only makes my grin wider. The exhilaration continues then intensifies as we reach the fifteen feet limit. I'd at least warn him of one thing and whisper in his ear

"things are going to get a bit hot in a second"

and an instant later my vision's covered in flames. All around us is a ever shifting ball of fire. Within five feet of the ground it expands to match the hight and touches the ground, slowing us down considerably. It then starts to shrink as the space shrinks, until my feet lightly touch the ground. Never before have I jumped from that high before, nor with a passenger. Speaking of passengers I look down at mine and notice that I'm still holding him around the waist and he's doing the same to me... albeit his grip's a bit tighter and he has his face half buried in my shoulder. He seems tense and he sags lightly in my grasp, almost as if he'd fall to the ground if I let go of him. I try to break the tension

"Well that was exhilarating! Oh crap..."

something new had come to my attention... Sai's clothing hadn't been fire proof... and well there was still enough left to cover him , but not enough to be 'decent' in Gaara's definition... thank gawd for my trusty pa... double crap... it was still in my room... hm... what to do... I look around, then notice what I'm wearing. Strangely enough I had decided to wear a dress like shirt that had slits up to my thighs, large guy shorts and tighter shorts under those. I have a plan.

Moments later the plan has been executed, with little complaint from now the only slightly stunned Sai. He was now wearing my black guy shorts and the bandages covering the scars on my arms and legs as a shirt... that seems to for some strange reason not to cover his stomach... not that I was complaining... hm? where'd that thought come from? Anyways I help the wobbly Sai to his feet then start to head into town towing him behind me by the hand. As I continue to walk through town and Sai continues to recover people start to stare, no biggy I'm used to that stuff. It's the whispering that got to me... well not the whispering in it's self but what they are whispering about. Things like 'Oh my! seems the emotionless boy has a girlfriend... or is that a pet?' and 'Do you think those cat ears and the tail are real? they look pretty real to me... OH my word they twitched!' after that the people who were done staring and whispering would continue on with their day. I try to ignore it but the more I try the louder it seems to get till I hear something from behind me. It's no more than a whisper but the voice is familiar...

"A girlfriend? but I just met her..."

I choose to look like I didn't hear and not respond to his whisper. Instead I turn around and drag up Sai so he's standing at his full hight... never noticed he was taller than me... Not wanting to admit that Gaara was right and that I was utterly lost I ask

"Sai, stand up! what is there to do in this town?"

He blinks a few times thinking, then responds

" Well there is a festival being held in the town center in"

He looks up at the sky

"about half an hour, but it's fancy dress only..."

He looks like he was going to continue with what he was saying but gets a look of focusing on the distance. I turn around and wouldn't you know it Saiyo's gone and snuck up behind me. I jump back a bit, startled that I didn't sense her coming, and De Ja Vu! I tumble into Sai who unlike Sakura catches me rather than falling over. I look up at him and unknowingly smile while saying

"Thanks! Good catch"

Looking back at Saiyo she has a small pout on her face She then burst out

"Awww! I wanted to say Boo!"

The pout quickly disappears though when Gaara comes up to the group. It seems I had been wandering for hours and they had been following us...

"Hey Panda-chan! did you see that! Kitty-chan just smiled! A real smile!"

Gaara looks shocked

"Really? who did it?"

"Kitty-chan!"

" no I mean who made her smile?"

"Oh! him!"

she points at Sai. It seems he hadn't noticed that I was still were I was from being caught... It was oddly comfortable in his arms. Just the right amount of muscle! heh... any who... Gaara looks over at me, then Sai, then seems to look at the scene as a whole and mutters to himself

"seems I should have made Sai's second rule keep your hands off my cousin"

I want to laugh so badly at that moment, no one had been protective of me before and it was amusing to see Gaara get so into the big brother role after such a short time... and even though technically I was the oldest in the group


	8. Bring on the Alcohol!

**Kaji**

For once everything in my life seemed at peace. Everything was falling in place. I had a big brother figure, that's younger than me, but who really cares about age, I have friends, as new as they are, still good ones, and I have a team mate, even though just a temporary one, that I get along with and seems to have around the same problem as me... maybe we could work through it together, but that was likely wishful thinking, seeing as not many people have gone through what I have and lived to tell the tale. After a while of just enjoying the moment I realize that Gaara is staring at me strangely. Confused I tilt my head to the side, giving him the same look that I gave him when I asked for his name all those years ago. He seems to remember because his eyes look off into the distance for a bit, but after go right back to staring at me strangely. I realize why a bit later when I realize I'm still in Sai's arms, it seems he didn't realize that small detail either because he was more focused on thin air. Well at first I thought it was thin air... until I let my senses out to take in my surroundings. Two Chunin level shinobi were heading our way... Fast and in the shadows. Suddenly out of no were two people join the group, they just appear. Both are standing on either side of Saiyo. To Saiyo's left is one of the shortest Chunin I've ever seen, she stands about 4' 6" with her long blond hair hanging loose to about her butt, the only thing in it being her Konoha head band which is placed between her bangs and the rest of her hair. Her reddish purple eyes are happy and she has a grin spread across her face. She seems almost child-like with that expression and the fact that her clothing looks like it should be a chunin's but has a childish feel to it. The Chunin to Saiyo's right is a lot taller than the other. She stands at about the same hight as Sai. Her light brown hair is pulled back into pony tails away from her face. Her expression is a lot like the other's except that her grin is more mature. She's wearing green clothing, that looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it just yet. As I think it over Sakura's pink hair flashes in the corner of my eye. That's right! Now I remember were I saw them before! They were just like Sakura's old uniform, except green and instead of black shorts she had tan capris and well her Konoha head band is around her neck rather than on her head. As the two appear beside her Saiyo gets an evil grin on her face and she looks at me. Oh no... I knew that girl wasn't innocent...I'm doomed... The grin then turns back into a smile as she announces

"It seems they got my letter! Konichi wa Chu-chan and Rylee-chan!"

Her attention directs itself back on me and Sai, who seem to be the only ones that don't know these people.

"guys these are my team mates! Chu"

She points to the shorter then points to the taller

"and Rylee! They'll be helping us today when we prepare for the festival!"

Suddenly it dawns on me, and there was no way out of it... I would have to dress up... and that means... Kimonos... I start to collapse again as I think about this and would have completely fallen over if it wasn't for Sai still holding on to me

"oh don't look like that kitty-chan! It's not the end of the world!"

She continues to grin at me as I stare at her in horror. Then out of no were she looks at Chu and Rylee then nods, as she does this the two jump me and Sai and start dragging us off. I was too shocked to react, this had never happened to me before and it had immobilized my muscles. As this is happening Saiyo looks over to the mildly shocked Gaara and says "now Gaara-chan if you don't mind we'll be taking these two to get ready, your welcome to come but seeing as the Hokage did say she wanted you to come back in a half hour and you have... oh... five minutes left before that time is up... I'm guessing you have more important things to do. So with that I'll say good bye and see you later" She smiles again and runs after us without another word.

For the next fifteen minutes everything is kicked into hyper drive as Saiyo, Chu, and Rylee pull us in an out of stores. When it's all done I'm standing on shaky feet with Sai who's in a similar state in the middle of the road as the others pull things out of bags holding them up in the air seeing what they look like compared to other things. After that we're pulled back into a store and forced into the closest changing rooms, with a bag each. After a bit I wobble out of mine changed into what they had put into the bag. I had on a black kimono with green accent stitching with a pair of those traditional sandals on my feet. Sai then stumbles out of his change room his clothing a mess. Saiyo frowns then gestures towards him. At her signal Rylee goes up to him and straightens his clothes up. Once he's all done I realize that we're dressed up in matching colors, though his has a little less green and the design is defiantly not the same. We continue to stand there as they look us over. Then without warning we're pulled out of the shop and into a new shop. This one does hair, luckily since my hair's short there is not much they can do with it so they pretty much just brush it out and put a clip in to keep my bangs out of my eyes. With Sai they just straighten it out. After that's all done we're pulled out of the shop, this time a bit more carefully then marched down the street toward the town center. This was way out of my norm and I was so overwhelmed that I didn't even realize that Saiyo, Chu, and Rylee had left me and Sai at a bar with a bottle of sake. When I finally take in my surroundings I look over to the still mildly dazed Sai. He has a spaced out look across his face that makes me almost start laughing. I decide not to laugh though and take in my surroundings. That's when I noticed the bottle of Sake, living most of my life away from these kinds of things the smell of it make me curious to what it tastes like. The guy behind the bar must have guessed I was confused because he walked over and said

" Your friends said they were going to go find some other friends and told me to tell you to relax and the Sake's on them."

I nod not really knowing what to do, but then my curiosity takes over. I pick up the bottle and take a small sip to taste it. It pleasantly burns my throat as it goes down, and tastes strange but good. I grin evilly as an idea hits me.

"you said my friend said the Sake was on her right?"

The man nods. My grin widens, then I chug down the bottle, bringing it down to the counter with an empty thud.

"then keep it coming"

The guy looks at me surprised and says as he brings another bottle up

" Wow you can really drink that stuff... don't you think you should drink that a bit slower though?"

I give him a blank stare for a second then reply dryly

" Tell me that when you've lived a large portion of your life in dessert, maybe then I'll take your advice. But anyway don't worry about it, I've got an iron stomach."

I pat my stomach as I finish my sentence then proceed to chug the bottle he brought. He gives me a bland look as he brings another bottle up and says under his breath

" I wasn't worrying about your stomach as much as what will happen if you get drunk with only that dazed guy to protect you."

I surprise him by replying to his comment

" Three things. One I'm an ANBU level shinobi from Suna and take care of myself no matter what condition I'm in. Two if you haven't noticed I'm part cat"

I point to my ears as I chug another bottle

" with that comes excellent hearing. And three I'm already finished my third bottle, do I sound or look drunk to you?"

He looks concerned

" No you don't."

He sighs

" Fine have it your way. I have other customers to attend to so I'll leave you with a couple of bottles "

he puts about five in front of me

" one question though. Are all Suna women this stubborn? I ran into this Temari girl a long while ago and tried to help her with something but she refused my help."

I smirk as I picture that happening then reply

" No, it just runs in the family and comes with being related to the Kazekage. Now go serve your customers."

He seems confused as he walks away, and I continue to smirk as I down another bottle. Sai still seemed a little spaced out so I put a bottle in front of him, so he'd have something to drink when he snapped out of it. I guess he got more of a shock out of that shopping spree thing... or he was just slower at recovering. Just as I was about to bring my attention back to my Sake a man, pathetically already drunk stumbles up to me. He reeks of alcohol and looks even worse. I openly cringe as he heavily sits in the seat beside me and manages to slur out

"Hey babe hick you set my pants aflame with desire."

he then grins at me and starts to continue his vocal assault, but I cut him short by adapting my emotionless expression and saying in a cold voice

"If you don't put that fire out soon it'll be your whole body that's aflame, and it won't be with desire"

I finish of with an ice cold glare. I may not be very experienced with this sort of thing but I knew when someone was trying to get in my pants... or rather up my kimono... damn I miss my pants... The guy makes a confused face, but then decides to continue anyways, trying to put his hand on my thigh. Not liking were this was going my eyes flash for a second and out of no were the guy is engulfed in fire, He screams and runs out into the street. Not concerned at all I mutter under my breath

"I warned you"

then continue to down Sake. Sai finally seemed to have snapped out of it , because the blank look left his eyes and he looked over at me as I finish off another one. I now had a small collection of about seven empty bottles in front of me, a half full one in my hand and about three more full bottles in front of me. I look over to him, then get another idea.

"Hey Sai... how well do you hold your alcohol?"

He looks at me strangely then replies

"Fairly well. Why?"

I grin again

" I challenge you to a drinking game!"

I wave over the guy

" First one to get drunk looses and has to tell the other their deepest darkest secret. Think of it as a way to get to know each other. oh and how about to make it completely fair I'll tell you a secret even if I win and two secrets if I loose. Deal?"

He seems a bit iffy about it at first but then agrees to my terms. I grin even wider as I look over the bar tender.

"I need you to supply us and be the judge of who wins, we'll talk about the prize later."

the man nods and provides us with more Sake. Several drinks later Sai's leaning on the bar drunk out of his mind and I'm smiling like an idiot. In front of me is over twenty empty bottles. The guy clears them away then yells over to a big guy over at the other end of the bar

"hey Wor! Seems you have some competition!"

He points to me

" she's drank twenty five and doesn't even seem buzzed!"

The big man named Wor gets up from his seat. Did I say this guy was big? that's an understatement, he was HUGE and easily 6' 7". The guy looks over at me then starts to head over. Once he's over he sits in the seat beside me and says in a gravel like voice

"We'll see about that"

He finishes the bottle in his hand

" Ok now we're even. If your up to it I'll take you on next, but I have my own rules. We'll be drinking an extremely strong drink called Fire Ale, usually puts a normal sized guy into a drunken stupor after one shot. You seem to be a bit smaller than an average man so it'll probably put you out after half of one. Oh and the looser has to pay the bill."

Finally a challenge! I smirk and simply say

"Deal"

I had some extra money, that was likely not going to be used any time soon so it wouldn't matter if I lost. The guy looks down at me and grins saying

"This girl's got guts. Hope your not doing anything important tomorrow cause you'll be in bed all day"

That's what he thinks. The bar tender pulls out two shot glasses and fills them up with a liquid the color of fire. He then places them in front of us. Before the guy can grab his though I stop him and say

"this isn't Fire Ale."

He looks confused until our drinks catch fire on the top

"THIS is Fire Ale"

I then down it still burning. The guy obviously not wanting to swallow fire puts his out and downs his in one gulp. He looks over at me and is surprised to see not only am I still conscious but I'm on my third. Taken aback Wor struggles to catch up to me but for every one that he drank I was one ahead of him. Finally once he hit four he slumps over and lets out a drunken belch. By this time I had finished five and had my sixth in my hand. I down it and stand up.

"I better go. I think that last one put me over the edge. Say bye to Wor for me when he wakes up."

I grab Sai's arm, pull him out of his chair and put his arm over my shoulder so I could half carry him, then stumble out of the bar. Out in the street I dodge sloppily around the burnt mound of the drunkard from earlier and walk right into Gaara. I don't give him a chance to say anything and explain what I'm doing

" Hey. Going back to the apartment. Had one too many Fire Ale shots, taking this drunkard with me."

I then stumble off. That's was the last thing I remember clearly, besides bits of things from the walk back. Like the time I could have sworn I stumbled past Niwa and Deamona, and when I stumbled in the door of the apartment after pretty much dropping Sai in the hall.

The next morning I wake up in a dark room, my head pounding. I try to sit up to see if I can find the time but the blood rushes from my head and makes me dizzy, so I lay back down. That's when I notice something laying across my waist. I lift up the covers to see an arm, then following the arm I roll on my side to come face to face with a shirtless Sai. A little confused I look down at what I'm wearing. Good I'm still wearing all my bandages and underwear. I relax a bit realizing how tired I am and how bad my head hurts. That eventually leads to me closing my eyes and finding some comfort in the darkness created by the crook of Sai's neck. That then leads to me passing out again.


	9. Scars of the Past

**Sai**

I emerge from the darkness of sleep to the darkness of a room with no lights on. My dreams had been strange and oddly had contained someone I hadn't expected. I begin to raise from the bed to get up and ready for the day but my head screams in pain as soon as it leaves the pillow. Bringing it down again I feel something tickle my neck. Startled I look down beside me and almost fall out of the bed. I hadn't even felt her arms around me, but now they seem obvious against my chest along with the steady tingle of her warm breath on my neck. It sends a shiver down my spine but I stop myself from moving. For the short amount of time I had been around her and the Kazekage I had noticed two big things about her. One being that she can REALLY hold her liquor and I mean really hold it, and the second thing I noticed was she rarely slept... or slept walked around her room mumbling strange and random things to herself... but now wasn't the time to ponder over that. Realizing I wasn't going any were any time soon I try to go back to sleep and shift into a slightly more comfortable position. My eyes start to close. All was quiet and I'm reasonably comfortable... well I was. It seems as soon as I finally start to drift back into the dreams of earlier I'm snapped back out by a sudden light purring. I know instantly were that's coming from cause Kaji's grip on my torso starts to get tighter and she snuggles closer. Seems she was having a good dream. Suddenly things get even more interesting or rather painful. The purring continues but then ten sharp nails dig lightly into my back. That wasn't to bad, a lot worse has happened to me, so I don't worry about it. Well I don't until the pressure from her nails starts to increase. A couple seconds later my skin breaks and I can feel little pools of blood form and run down onto the sheets. Kaji seems to be totally oblivious to this cause she continues to purr lightly and snuggles even closer. If I didn't know better I'd say she was actually awake and was just enjoying herself making me squirm. By the time her fingers finally relax and let go of my back I'm pretty much soaked with my own blood. For some reason she then pulls her arms up to her chest and lays her head on my chest. Finally I can relax... or at least I hope I can relax. Well it doesn't really matter cause I pass out and return to my dreams. Though the dreams have changed to something entirely new to me and once again she's there.

**Deamona**

"So... were d'ya think she'd be?"

Niwa asks in his usual bored tone. I sigh in defeat

"I seriously have no idea. I've never been here before and she's either masked her chakra or it's so low it's been drowned out by the shear volume of people here... Why of all days we could have chosen to find out what she's up to... Why did we HAVE to pick a day that they were having a festival?!"

My anger suddenly flared as I thought about how Kaji had left with out even saying she was leaving. Our team was like a family, one of us disappears or does something stupid, the whole team either freaks or does something about it. It had always been that way... or at least since the team got together. It was unheard of for one of us to do something like this without telling at least one of the others, but I guess I should have seen this coming. Kaji had changed a lot in the past week. She stopped visiting almost entirely, had silent spells, but all around I think she was getting better. The human mind may be a total mystery to me but I some how understood hers. It could be because of the demon in her or maybe it's because unlike most mortals her fragile state of mind was more twisted than even my own. It really didn't matter though all that I could really tell about her was that what ever had happened to her before we found her had scared her so deep they'd take a lot more than the love me and Niwa could provide to heal... she needed someone all her own... someone she could show her true colors to and maybe tell her story to. Gawd I'm starting to sound like I'm her mother or something... being among humans has made me soft. I frown as I scan the crowd. I don't see Kaji but what I do see will be just as good.

"Niwa come on. I see someone who can help us find Kaj"

Niwa looks at me lazily then nods and follows as I bolt through the crowd.

"Kazekage-sama!"

**Gaara**

"Kazekage-sama!"

the vice of a woman pierces through the noise of the crowd and a girl comes running up to me, with a guy following close behind. She's about an inch taller than me and has her medium length, black hair pulled into a loose bun. Her violet eyes remind me of Kaji's the day she came to the council room, sharp and unfeeling. Her clothing matches her eyes, well what there is of clothing. It consists mostly of a couple of strips of fabric over her chest and a pair of short shorts, between all of that is a bit of fish netting, but the most noticeable thing about her was the tattoos all over her arms and legs. The boy was a bit plainer than her. He has tan skin, electric blue hair and a crimson eye, his other is covered by a black eye patch. His clothes are mostly browns and tans except for the his fishnets which are a blue almost as bright as his hair. I don't recognize these two from any were but they seem to be shinobi from Suna because each has a Suna headband. For the girl it on the front of her top while it's on the boy's hip. Once the two reach me he girl salutes and says

"Kazekage-sama! I'm Deamona an ANBU from Suna, demon"

for a moment I thought I caught a glimpse of horns on her head, two large demon wings and a long tail swishing behind her

" also Kaji Hametsu's teammate. This"

she points too the boy behind her

" is Niwa also a teammate of Kaji's and a fellow ANBU."

The boy named Niwa nods slightly his lazy eye then scanning the crowd.

" Sir if you don't mind would you be kind enough to tell us the whereabouts of our teammate?"

So this is Kaji's team... I wonder how they figured out she was here... eh that's not important and I really don't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

"You just missed her. She went stumbling down the way you came from with the other ANBU assigned to protect me. If you want to find her I suggest heading for the apartment. You see that tall building? "

I point to the tallest building in Konoha, she looks, then nods.

"we're staying on the top floor and if your coming from the elevator it's the first door you come to, the second one's the Mizukage's room. I wouldn't suggest going any were near it."

Deamona nods, then bows deeply while saying

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. See ya later!"

She smiles devilishly then disappears with Niwa.

"who were those two?"

I turn back to Saiyo who had just gotten back from searching for a good place to eat.

"Kaji's teammates, or two of my ANBU."

something about those two gave me a strange feeling but that would have to wait.

"so you find a good place?"

She smiles.

**Deamona**

When we finally got up to the twentieth floor, I never wanted to use the stairs again - it seems someone sabotaged the only elevator and the building's watcher had to put it out of order till he could figure out what was wrong with it. Well that wasn't the point, we're here now so we have to continue on. Ok now it sounds like a mission... damn it I always make things sound over dramatic... anyways when we reach the door Niwa knocks loudly. We wait about ten minutes before I try the door. It opens without a sound

"Well we were told to come here... so there should be no harm in going in"

Niwa nods and follows me as I enter. Inside is a large room with two couches facing each other, the lights are off but the light from the moon is shinning in so everything is illuminated. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, that was until I saw a kimono half sticking out of a room. As far as I know Kaji is the only girl staying with the Kazekage and she was just at a festival, so they must have gotten her to wear one.

"she must be in there"

I point over at the door with the kimono. Niwa nods and sits down.

"then maybe you should get her, just in case she's in the middle of changing"

I roll my eyes at him. He knows as well I do that Kaji wears bandages all over her body to cover the scars of a past she has yet to tell anyone about, so there isn't much to see, even if she is changing, but then again this is Niwa I'm talking about. I decide to leave it at that and head for the door. Like the front door it opens silently and as it does a stream of moonlight flows into the dark room. Inside looks like a simple bedroom, a bed, dresser, night stand, lamp and alarm clock. I look around the room expecting to see Kaji pacing or something of the sort, but a movement in the bed brings my attention to it. I go into demon form so I can see better and move closer to the bed and see the unexpected.

"Well that didn't take long..."

I whisper this as I look over the scene. Before me is not one person but two people, one of which is Kaji, the other who's chest she's cuddled up to is a boy around her age with short dark hair and pale skin. They both looked pretty peaceful, well she did the boy looked like he was in a bit of pain, that's when I saw the small puddle of blood under him. Seems she had been clawing in her sleep again, poor guy. As I'm leaning over them looking closely at the boy trying to figure out what he was like from his face and chakra, Kaji shifts her position slightly.

**Kaji**

For the second time that night I woke up, it felt like something was watching me or hovering over me. I then notice a familiar chakra close, well two and one out of the room. I open my eyes groggily and look up. What I see is Deamona inches from my face studying mine. I giver her a confused look and she smiles down at me.

"Hello sleepy head. Got a boyfriend do we?"

I give another confused look then realize fully were I am and in what position. I give a simple

"oh..."

then look over at Sai. He was still sleeping soundly so I continue with

"he's not my boyfriend."

One of Deamona's eyebrows go up in a questioning look.

"Oh? then why are you in the same bed with him and with no cloths on except your underpants? oh and by the way your bandages are starting to come undone and I can see your scars."

I can feel my face get hot with embarrassment as I reply

"I must have passed out after dumping him in his bed"

Deamona starts to grin

"is that a blush I see? You like him don't you?"

Now my face was burning hot and likely beet red. My eyes widen in shock but I manage to stutter out

"J--just get out so I can re-wrap myself!"

She continues to grin, from the look on her face it seems me face did go quite red, but rather than pushing for more information she simply says

"fine but when he wakes up you have to introduce him to me and Niwa."

then leaves. I sigh my face finally starting to cool down, then get up out of the bed. I look down at my bandages and see she was telling the truth they were almost completely off and were hanging off every were except were I had a layer over them. In other words the only place that was completely covered was my pelvic aria. I sigh again and completely remove the bandages, keeping my back to the bed.

**Sai**

A sudden chill on my chest wakes me up, so I open my eyes to see why I was cold. Well it seemed to be for a few reasons. First was I didn't have a shirt on, the second was Kaji was gone and the third was the blankets seemed to be missing. Not liking the chill in the room I go to get up and find the blanket, but the sheets refuse to leave my back. It seemed the blood had dried and stuck them to me. Oh great. I look around to see if there was anything to pry myself off the bed with but instead my eyes land on Kaji. She hadn't gone far, actually it seemed as if she had just gotten up. I go to ask her to help me get up but then I notice her bandages are off and she's starting to put them back on. For some reason all I can do is stare at her naked skin, then I realize why almost every inch of the skin usually covered with bandages is covered with dark painful looking scars. Almost everyone of them is long or wide and the edges of the scars are all jagged as if the skin wasn't just cut but more of torn. It seems Kaji heard me try to move cause she suddenly turns to me covering her chest with her arms and the remaining bandages. Her eyes look scared and she swallows hard before saying

"oh gawd..."

I give her a confused look. Why was she scared? sure I've seen what was under her bandages, but... oh... I open my mouth to say something. I wasn't sure what i'd say but I felt I had too, but before I could she says

" I'm sorry i'll go finish in my room."

she then heads for the door.


	10. A Past Recalled

**Gaara**

It had been hours since Kaji's team members had randomly appeared. The place Saiyo had picked turned out to be a bar and it seemed like my night was going to turn out a lot like Kaji's. Ending with me and Saiyo stumbling drunkenly back to the apartment. Well I guess there is no avoiding it now. I hiccup drunkenly. At least I still have my wits about me.

**Kaji**

I head for the door, holding my bandages close to my chest, but just as I go to open the door I hear the sound of the sheets pulling off Sai's bed. An odd sound to hear seeing as Sai was still on it. The sound makes me stop and I look over lightly confused, it showing clearly on my face. I didn't have to ask about the noise though, because as soon as I looked at him I knew why. He was sitting up, looking as if he was going to say something, with the sheets stuck to his back. The sight almost made me laugh, but instead I ask

"How did you get attached to the sheets?"

His expression turns into a slightly pained one as he thinks about it, he then responds quite plainly

"You claw in your sleep"

Oh crap... Well that explains the blood on my finger nails. A sympathetic look spreads across my face as I say

"Oh my... sorry about that. It doesn't usually happen, but then I usually sleep alone, but anyways here I'll help you get the sheets off your back"

I sigh and go over to him, to inspect the bondage of skin, blood, and sheets. It was stuck pretty good. Seems I dug down pretty deep, I'm actually surprised he didn't even make a sound. At least then I would have woke up and stopped. I sigh again then say

"Their stuck on there pretty well, I'm gonna have to get some warm water to soak it off. Man... this is going to be hard to do with my arms full of bandages..."

Sai seemed to take an unknown cue from my words, because he straightens up and turns to me.

"I could help you finish wrapping up if you want."

I hesitate for a moment then give in. He's already seen the scars, the worst that could happen now is if he asks how I got them. Without a word I sit down in front of him with my back facing him. I then pass back the bandages and lift my arms so he could reach around. Quickly getting to work he almost expertly wraps the bandages first around my lower torso, to my chest. Then from there down one arm, then the other. I had already done my legs so there was no need for him to go below my waist. Once he finished I turn to him and thank him with a hug, then quickly leave the room. A bit later I come back with a large bowl of warm water, a couple of towels and some bandages for the nail wounds. Without a word I get to work on releasing his back from the fabric of the sheets. Everything is silent for a while as I sponge the water carefully onto the fabric, but it's broken soon by Sai making a 'hmm' noise. He then asks over his shoulder

"Earlier tonight we had a bet didn't we? something to do with secrets or something of that sort? I lost didn't I?"

A small chuckle escapes me as I remember the contest and how badly he had lost.

"Yeah you lost, but the wager was that I'd have to tell a secret no matter what, but since you lost you have to tell one also. So... you want me to start with one? Or do you want to start?"

He relaxes as he thinks for a bit

"hmm... Well the only big secret I can think of right now was that I was an orphan before I was 'recruited' to be an ANBU, but even though I haven't told anyone that it's not that great of a secret."

He frowns at the fact, but is surprised to see me smile instead

" Eh. That'll be good enough, at least it lets me learn something about you. Now rather than just naming off a random secret of mine, why don't I let you choose what I tell you by letting you ask me a question. You can then ask any questions to do with that topic as long as you try not to over step any boundaries."

I give him a questioning look to see if he understood. He nods then thinks about it for a bit. After a moment of silence he speaks up, asking

"How did you get all those scars"

I flinch at this question. It was a sore topic on my behalf, mostly cause it included digging up my past, but also because I still haven't gotten over that experience completely. My hands hesitate a second before continuing with their work, while I think of how to explain. Finally concluding that the only way to explain properly would be to tell the whole story, unfortunately for me we had a lot of time on our hands, seeing as it was only eleven thirty.

Taking in a deep breath I start by saying

" This is going to take a while so I suggest you get comfortable."

He shifts slightly then nudges my knee signaling for me to start. I sigh again then start my story

"Years ago I had a family. It wasn't the best family, I was constantly beat by my father, which was covered up by saying it was 'training'. My mother either ignored me or pushed my buttons with her insults and lack of interest. Needless to say I grew up as a reclusive child, but I was happy with my life, though that all changed quickly the day my uncle came to visit. That was the day I meet Gaara for the first time, and the first time I actually had any fun. With promises of more visits and thoughts of the day I had gone back to my room that night with a high spirit. Until that is my father ripped me from the room by the throat and down the hall, at the end of which I blacked out. When I woke up I was on a operating table in a dark stone room. There were people around me in what at the time looked like suits for testing explosives. They striped me down, shaved me head, incinerated the hair then stuck an IV of purple liquid into my arm. After that it's mostly a blur of pain, but I remember that what they were doing to me was the first step of some sort of crossing process. Most of the scars on my front are from my first year there, including the 'cat' brand on my left arm. The same thing pretty much happened every day that year, the only real break from the pain being the second day when they put that on me." I looked down at my left arm in disdain then continued "My second and third year was focused on strength altering procedures, though they weren't as painful, the pain they caused lasted a lot longer and caused the scars on my arms and back. The ones on my legs are from my forth year which was focused on speed and other related things. Around this time is when the cat ears started to develop. By the end of my forth year they were fully developed and my tail was three quarters of the way to being fully developed. This is when they dumped all the kids that were in the same situation as me in the dessert a long ways from civilization. As one of the only 'stable' experiments I adjusted to the harsh environment. I would have scars from all the sand storms I had to stand through, but I'm lucky in having the ability to heal at an extreme rate. Through the first year I made my position as top predator unquestionable, gaining more scars. They were mostly from the fact I was addicted to the pain and often let the victim make the first move. I was insane, completely insane. Anyways so that's how I got my scars."

By then I had finished peeling the sheet from Sai's back and he had gone silent.

It hadn't taken as long as I thought it would to retell part of my past. I didn't like to but I said I would. After tossing the sheet away I wipe away the blood from his back and inspect the nail wounds. As I clean them Sai finally decides to make a response.

"how did you make your rank known?"

I was a little taken aback. From what I'd heard of people, I had expected him to stay as far away from that subject as possible, maybe even change the subject. Instead he had wanted to know more. This was the most I had ever told to anyone about myself, but for some reason I felt compelled to tell him more. I guess I'd go on and answer his questions, leaving him with the choice of whether or not to reject my past as a blood thirsty killer. I answer his question with the bloody truth.

"I killed them. All of them, and anything else I ran into. I actually spent six years of my life making sure that every single one of them was dead. Fortunately for two people I had calmed down a lot by the second year, so I would only kill the experiments. Though I did almost kill one of them. I mistook her horns, wings, and tail for those of one crossed with a bat. I later found out that she was actually a demon assigned to protect the boy she was with. These two are now my team mates. You'll meet them soon enough."

I grin at my last comment then finish wrapping the bandages around his torso. My grin turns into a smile as I pat his back and say

"In the mean time your all fixed up. Now go back to sleep."

I get up and push him back, pulling the blanket up to his waist. He seems almost shy as he asks, trying to get back up

"were are you going?"

I smirk, holding him down with one hand on his chest and reply playfully

" Wouldn't you like to know. Now rest and heal."

I bend over and kiss the bandages over his chest, feeling his heart rate quicken at my touch, then leave the room. As I close the door I pick up my kimono and head for my room, only acknowledging my team mates' presence by saying

"I'll just get my stuff, then you guys can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

I go into my room and grab my bag, then head back out. Giving them a strange look I then say

" Tomorrow you have some explaining to do, and I guess I do to."

I sigh then shoo them off the couch.

Deamona looks a bit worried, she had never seen me look this tired and the worry was apparent on my face as I laid on the couch, curled into a tight ball, then closed my eyes tightly. Eventually I feel her presence leave the room and open my eyes again. The room was silent and I felt oddly alone. Why couldn't I get the feel of his hands on my skin or the the smell of his skin and blood out of my head? Why did I tell him so much? And why did I feel so alone?! I try to sleep but every time I close my eyes I see him and when I just lay there with my eyes open I can't stop moving, never finding a comfortable position. Finally giving up I sigh, get off the couch and cross the space between the couch and Sai's door. I pause for a second then open it, not even bothering to knock. The light was still on and when I look over at the bed I see Sai sitting up. His knees are bent and brought close to his chest, his arms resting on top of them. His head is bowed and he's obviously concentrating hard on something. I silently walk up to his side and lean over putting my mouth close to his ear.

"I thought I told you to rest"

This startles him and he pretty much jumps out of the bed. Instead he lands closer to the edge and tumbles over onto the ground at me feet. I look down at him in amusement as he stares up in shock. After a bit I let out a light chuckle and hoist him back up onto the bed. Suddenly my whole attitude changes to that of a shy little girl. I look at him through the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes and nervously bite my bottom lip. He looks at me confused until I finally say

" I tried to sleep on the couch since I gave up my room, but I couldn't sleep. You think I could stay in here?"

He seems surprised again, but moves over pulling me down onto the bed, and saying under his breath

"your more than welcome"

I hide a smirk as I lay down and curl up again. The sense of being alone has left completely and I soon fall into a deep slumber.


	11. Admitting Something Unknown

**Kaji**

Weeks went by in a flash. Seems Gaara wasn't to worried about getting back to being the Kazekage, because every time I mentioned Suna and his job, he would either wave it off or change the subject. The Chunin exams had gone by long ago, but something was holding Gaara here. Today was a normal day and like most normal days I was given a 'day off' as he liked to call it. Even though really I never had a 'day on'. I was starting to think coming here was more of a vacation than a mission. Since the day Deamona and Niwa had shown up, things had been a bit odd, especially with Sai. The oddness wasn't between Sai and them though, they loved him and even gave him a whole hearted greeting the day they met him. The oddness had been with me. I would act like I always did, well maybe with a bit more emotion than normal, and I assume Sai was acting normally... when I wasn't around him, that is. The oddest things would happen when I was near him. At first it as just his face would go red and his heart would beat so hard I could hear it across the room. Then he started spacing out randomly. Now he still spaced out sometimes but on top of that if I walked by him and he happened to be in motion he'd walk into something, or if he was holding something he'd drop it. It was so confusing! Why had his actions changed like that? I even asked Deamona if she knew anything about it. She wasn't much help, seeing as all she would really do was grin evilly and look over at Saiyo, who would do the same. Speaking of those two they seemed to hit it off on the first greeting and ever since had been 'best buds'. Strange. But anyways I after failing to get anything out of those two I tried the two who shared a gender with him. Gaara gave nothing up, but seemed to get angry and sulk for about an hour until Saiyo gave him a look. Niwa... now Niwa was the most help, even though he didn't help a lot either. All he said was

"He seems to have gained back an emotion"

then he'd shoo me away and continue his nap. It was almost infuriating. Anyways back to the day. As I said it was a normal day, well until Sai came back from talking to the Hokage. I had stayed at the apartment half napping in the bright sun that hit the couch from the window. When he came in he didn't notice me so rather than walking into the other couch he went around it, he had a troubled expression and headed straight for our room. Oh did I mention that since Deamona and Niwa took my room I shared with Sai? Anyways curious as to what was bugging him I got off the couch lazily and followed him. I then sat down on the bed as I watched him pack up his clothing and anything else he had brought with him. A little confused I ask

"Going some were?"

Apparently my presence had gone unnoticed till this time, because he jumped lightly at my question, then turned to look at me. His expression had remained troubled but now he looked worried as well. This concerned me, so asked again

"Going some were?"

In response he stops packing, gets up, and sits beside me on the bed. He then looks off in to the distance as he says

"The Hokage took me off the job of helping protect Gaara. She said I was needed by Naruto's team more than you guys cause Gaara has three of his ANBU here, more than enough to watch him. In other words I'm moving back to my house."

I was genuinely shocked. Over the weeks I had been here it had become pretty much the normal thing for me, to be around him for most of the day and all of the night, but I guess if the Hokage ordered it, then he'd have to fallow the orders. I sigh then look over at him with a small pout and say

"Aww... Hokage-sama is taking away my snuggle buddy!"

This seemed to amuse him cause the worried look left his face, replaced by a smile and a small laugh. That's when an idea hit me.

"I know! We or rather I have two options. One requires you to give the ok, but the other doesn't really. The first is I go with you! hehe... and the other is I talk to Hokage-sama or get Gaara to talk to her about it!"

Sai's face had gone red again, but he didn't protest against the idea of me going with him, so I stood up with my hand on my hips and with purpose I say

" I'm gonna go ask Gaara!"

I then run out of the room, not even letting him respond.

It was easy to find Gaara. He had gone to the roof or 'Gaara's thinking place' as I called it. I sit down beside him and look over the city. The view was beautiful, but I had other things on my mind, so I speak up... or go to, but he cuts me off

"No you can't go stay with Sai, but your more than welcome to try Tsunade yourself"

Shocked that he knew exactly what I was going to ask I nod then stagger off.

After I stopped being shocked I think over what I'm going to say to her. I had never really talked to her before so I had no idea how she would react to me doing this, but my sleep was on the line so I had to try. Making up my mind to just wing it, like I always did, I start running in the direction to the Hokage's office. Once there I casually walk in ignoring the secretary's protests. When I enter the first thing I see is papers, and they're every were. Seems a lot of paper work comes out of a Chunin exam and having almost every Kage to watch. Presently Tsunade, is signing a large pile of papers, without even looking up she says to me

"Just put them over in the corner some were I'll get to it once I'm done this pile."

A little confused I ask

"Put what in the corner? I don't have anything to put in the corner."

"huh? don't have any new papers?"

she looks up at me

"Oh! sorry about that. I thought you were my secretary with another pile for me to sign."

she gestures to a chair on the other side of her desk then continues

"Take a seat. Kaji right?"

I nod

" So what can I help you with?"

This was it. Time to wing it.

" You took Sai off the job of helping me protect Gaara-sama. I'm here to ask you not to."

She raises an eyebrow, suddenly interested.

" Why? Your Kazekage-sama has three of his ANBU including you to protect him. Why does he need one of mine?"

This is were it was going to get hard. I noticeably hesitate for a second. Suddenly her expression changes from hard, to a compassionate smile as she then asks

"Or is it more of you needing him?"

I feel my face get hot as the words leave her mouth. Is it just me or was she suggesting something? Not really knowing how to answer her last questions I give my reasons

" Technically yes he does have three ANBU, but two of them weren't put on the job. They are here here on a semi-vacation. So since Sai's been taken off the job I am the only ANBU on the job. Sure I am more than enough for the job, but your law states that each Kage MUST have two ANBU for their protection."

She sighs obviously thinking I didn't want to tell her, who it was that wanted him to stay, then replies

"Fine. I can see your point, but before I give my consent for him remaining on the job, you have to answer something. What exactly is your real reason for wanting him to stay?"

My face gets even hotter as I quickly think it over. Why did I want him to stay? Sure it was easier to sleep around him, and I enjoy his company, but what was my real reason? I frown slightly while looking at her desk then say quietly

"In all truthfulness I'm not exactly sure why."

I look up and meet her eyes

" I keep hearing Deamona and Saiyo talk about an emotion they call love. I'm not exactly sure what it is and what it's like to feel it, but I have strange feelings around Sai. I've asked them about them and they just say that I'll find out soon enough. Truth be told I think... I think I might... I don't know. Feelings have always been a strange and almost pointless thing to me and it confuses me to suddenly be feeling all these things for someone... someone I met only weeks ago."

I look down at my lap, my ears flattening against my head. I hear the shuffling of papers, then a hand touches my shoulder. I look up and she's smiling down at me.

"Ok you win. I'll let him stay on the mission. You think you could send your cousin here next time you see him?"

Yes! I won! she even said it! that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be... I nod, thank her then run off, only Inferno stepping once I'm out of the building.

Reappearing in a burst of fire and a smile on my face I look down at Sai who was still sitting on the bed. Though this time Deamona was sitting beside him. She looked confused at my happiness, while he had a look of relief spread across his face. He knew that it was a success, but I just had to say it

"Success! Sai is still on the team!"

Deamona continues to look confused

"he was off?"

Obviously he hadn't told her. I look at her for a second then wave it away showing that I'd explain later.

"Anyways! I think we should celebrate! I'm gonna go deliver a message to Gaara then head back into town to get some food!"

I don't give them a chance to respond as I disappear in another burst of flame.

This time when I reappear I startle Gaara to the point he actually falls off the roof. Before he can topple over the edge to far though I grab the back of his coat and hoist him back up. His eyes are wide and he's looking over the edge still as I stand him up and make sure he's stable. Once he is I snap him out of the daze almost falling to his death had put him into then tell him

"Sai gets to stay but the Hokage wishes to talk to you. Bye!"

and with that I disappear... again.

**Sai**

Kaji had just disappeared in her ever impressive burst of fire. I was happy to be staying and would have likely shown it if at the present time Deamona hadn't demanded my attention.

" Thank Lucifer it's noticeable when she does that...Ok as I was saying. You HAVE to tell her!We've been talking this over for a week now and your still not any closer to telling her. If anything your closer to getting yourself killed from clumsiness"

I give a look of defeat not knowing how to respond

" look we know for a fact you like her a lot. In fact I've seen first hand how you act around her. If your not moving you space out. If you are moving you walk into things, the couch for example, and if your holding something you drop it, like your arms suddenly turned to noodles. Now the question is do you think it would stop if she knew?"

This was another thing I didn't know how to respond to, mostly for the reason that I had no idea if it would help, so in response I shrug. She sighs in defeat

"Fine... hm..."

She is silent for a while as she thinks, then finally says

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Saiyo."

and with that she leaves the room, reentering a few minutes later with Saiyo in tow. She was another person I had been talking with. I hadn't talked to Gaara or Niwa for the simple facts that Gaara would kill me if he found out I was in love with his cousin and Niwa... well Niwa was either asleep most of the time or would fall asleep while listening. The girls seemed to be the only ones that were interested but not in killing me. Saiyo and Deamona talk for a bit. I catch bits of their conversation, but don't like what I hear. Most of the dialect consisted of

"Cherokee could work"

"he could sing THAT song"

"ooh! and what about a game of TorD?"

"Hey we could do that first! and maybe invite a bunch of friends so it's not just the six of us"

and

"hm... maybe not this time. We can invite others another time but for this I think it should just be our little group so it'll be easier for everyone."

I wasn't sure what this Cherokee thing was or TorD but it sounded like the first contained singing while the later included something that would be easier to do with less people. Once their conversation is over both girls look over at me with evil grins. Ok now I'm worried, that look was never good coming from them.


	12. Confession?

**Kaji**

Back finally from town I put all the food in the kitchen then head to my room. The door was closed and I could hear talking coming from the other side. I recognized all three voices I heard. They were talking about someone in particular, but never said a name. I was getting confused until Deamona yells

"SAI! You will tell Kaji you love her if it's the last thing you do! And believe me it will be the last thing you do if you don't tell her soon!"

Deamona doesn't make empty threats and from the sound of frustration, Sai better tell this Kaji girl soon... wait... KAJI?! they were talking bout me!? I could feel my face heat up suddenly and my heart starts to beat against my chest so hard it was almost painful. Just hen I hear a shuffling in the room and Sai says in an almost inaudible voice

"Fine, you win I'll try and tell her when she gets back. But you guys have to keep Gaara away when I do, don't feel like getting out of you killing me, just to have Gaara kill me as soon the words leave my mouth."

Saiyo then pipes up saying

"Can do!"

She likely had a grin plastered on her face. After the talking had finished I could hear footsteps come towards the door. I try to move but my legs won't work, why won't they work?! Too late. I look up at the door as it opens with the expression of a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, to come face to face with Sai. My face grows even hotter and as he realizes why his goes red. He knew, that I heard. I knew what Deamona had yelled, now there was a few things that could happen. He could totally deny what she yelled... or he could confirm it and leave me not knowing how to respond. For a while we just stand there starring at each other, the silence slightly awkward as Deamona and Saiyo follow him out to witness the scene. By now I was likely almost, if not more red than Sai and we continue to stare as the others take in what was happening. They seemed to either loose interest or realize it was even more embarrassing than it already was, having them there, because they leave heading for the front door. The door closes then silence again. This was so awkward and it didn't seem like he was going to say anything, to satisfy my curiosity. When I was just about to give up and say something, he actually spoke up, or struggled to say something

" I... I..."

He then sighs in defeat, he looked like he was going to say more so I took a step closer, hoping the advance would make it clear I was listening. We were very close now, and I was examining his dark eyes trying to decipher what information I could from them That's when he surprised me. I didn't even see it coming, soft lips on mine, then his arms around me.

**Sai**

I can't believe I was doing this! It was supposed to be a simple "I love you." or I don't even know what it was supposed to be! I just run a blank after "I" and next thing I knew I was kissing her. She went stiff in my arms, she was likely as shocked as I was at what I was doing but I couldn't seem to pull away. I had wanted to do this for a while now and wasn't about to let go. Suddenly her muscles relax and slowly she starts to kiss me back, bringing her arms up around my neck. It was so strange showing emotion like this but yet it seemed so right... like I was made to have her in my arms. That's when it all fell in around us.

**Gaara**

I had finally gotten away from Saiyo and Deamona. I just wanted to be alone and as long as they were on the roof there was no alone time there. I wanted to think about what was happening with Kaji. Sure I want her to be happy and have someone to be there for her, but why did I have the sneaking suspicion that the Konoha ANBU, mister show my belly off to the world was after her. I get down to the apartment and walk in to find something extremely shocking. I knew he was after her! and now he's kissing her! I was getting angry. I had no idea why, but this made me angry. Sand started to surround Sai and he pulls away from her just enough to look over at me. His expression was shocked and I was glad he was. That was until the sand separated from his skin and turned to glass. I then noticed Kaji was looking at me, her hair was moving slightly in the lack of wind and I could feel the heat coming off of her. She uttered a single

"why?"

her face confused before her and Sai disappeared in a burst of fire.

**Sai**

I knew it! He just tried to kill me! Thank Gawd for Kaji being there, without her I would have been crushed to pulp by now. She looked out for me, it was an unfortunate thing that I caused her more trouble than I fixed. When the fire stopped surrounding us I looked at our surroundings. A dessert? There was nothing but sand for miles!

"Common we should likely make our presence scarce for a day or so, so Gaara can cool down about... well you know... the kiss... anyways you can stay here for the night"

I was confused

"Here? were exactly is 'here'?"

She looks at me blandly then seems to remember I'm not from around here, because she laughs lightly

"'Here' is my home"

That's when I noticed the door shaped hole in the side of a large dune. She walks in and I follow close behind, not wanting to be left behind. Inside looked a lot bigger than the outside and a lot different. On the outside it was an ordinary sand dune, but on the inside it looked like a mansion... made of sand! She continues to walk further into the place as she says

"Make yourself at home. Just realized I wasn't wearing my fire proof clothing or bandages so I need to change."

That's when I realized the amount of clothing and bandages left on her... it was close to zero, then I looked down at myself remembering that I owned nothing that was fire proof. What I saw was an extremely low amount of clothing. Darn... uh... maybe Kaji would have something for me to wear... A bit later she walks back out of a back-room scratching at one of her ears. She wasn't wearing much more. Though at least this stuff wasn't half burnt. Her clothing consisted of a small tank top that ended just above her belly button and a pair of short shorts. She looks at my expression and explains

"Only thing I could find, think they were at one point Deamona's, and I couldn't locate any bandages so I guess I'm going without"

She then shrugs

"Eh I'll live I guess, but it makes me wonder... will your nose live? It's bleeding pretty bad"

**Saiyo**

Me and Deamona reenter the room looking for Gaara, he had gotten away and we had decided the best place to look for him was his room. When we entered though I noticed something strange.

"Why do I smell burning"

I then look down at the floor. What I see is a large scorch mark and a lot of glass. Seems Gaara had walked in on them, and guessing from the evidence left behind Sai was right. Gaara had tried to kill him, but what was really important was it looked like Kaji had protected him. Things were hopefully going well, but now the question was, were is Gaara?


	13. Taking Care of the Past

**Sai**

My nose is bleeding? I touch at the skin below my nose and feel a warm wetness. Pulling my fingers away I look at them and see blood. Lots of it. Crap. Looking away from Kaji I wipe at my nose cleaning up the blood. I then turn back to say something, but she gives a look that signals it started to bleed again. I rub at it furiously to clean it up again and it stops, that is until I look up at Kaji in Deamona's hardly there clothing. Another gush of blood comes out.

**Kaji**

His nose had started to bleed for the third time in a row and I was starting to get worried. I start to move forwards him to offer my help, but he waves his hand at me, shaking his head and stammering

"N.. no that's ok! I just need to use your bod... Bathroom! were is it again?"

Did he almost say what I thought he almost said? Giving him a confused look I nod while saying

"Yah forth door on your right down the hall behind you."

He nods then quickly heads off in the direction of the bathroom holding his nose so the blood couldn't flow out of it. I sigh in exasperation and sit down at the table. I wonder what was wrong... I know! I'll ask Saiyo! she seems to know a lot about these kinds of things!

Fire disappears from around me as I reappear in the apartment. A quick scan of my surroundings tells me that Gaara's in his room likely still fuming, Deamona is in her room, and Saiyo is just starting to head towards Gaara's room. Quickly I silently run up behind Saiyo and tap her shoulder and covering her mouth at the same time. She struggles for a second until she realizes who it is. I gesture for her to be quiet when she talked, then let go of her mouth.

"Before you ask me anything I have a quick question. What does it mean when a guy's nose bleeds continuously but only when he's looking at me?"

Saiyo seems to have a difficult time suppressing her amusement at my naiveness, but manages to ask in a steady tone

"You mean Sai don't you?"

A little taken aback I respond with a simple

"maybe..."

she seems to take even more amusement in this and grins while saying

" Well considering he's IN LOVE WITH YOU"

she stresses those last words

" he's likely thinking dirty thoughts."

Even more confused now I ask

"what's a dirty thought?"

She sighs as she hits her forehead with her palm in exasperation. She then looks up at me with a bland expression saying

" You really are naive aren't you? Sigh. A dirty thought is a thought related to something that either is sexually related or gets the person sexually excited. Get it now?"

I nod, turning slightly red. Saiyo suddenly seems to clue into what I'm wearing, her eyes widen and she says

"Well now I get why he would be excited! Your hardly wearing anything!"

I look down at I'm wearing, skin and scars showing clearly. Suddenly I feel naked, though that doesn't bother me much either, I'll admit it when it came to skin not being covered I really could care less. Clothing could get itchy or be too tight but your skin was your skin and it was almost impossible for your skin to get in the way of your movement. I look up to her and ask

"what's wrong with Deamona's cloths?"

She just frowns and instructs me to get something more covering on. I Sigh in defeat and go change. Rather than go back to talk to her I Inferno Step back to my home. Sai had finally gotten out of the bathroom and had jumped back, startled as I reappear right in front of him singeing his already hardly there clothing. Smiling at him I pass him a small bundle of fire proof clothing and walk towards the front door, saying over my shoulder

" I'll make you some more of those in a bit. You can get changed in my room, it's right across the hall from the bathroom"

I then head out the door and into the bright sun.

**Sai**

I listen to what Kaji told me and head to her room, to change. When I finish and head back to the kitchen though Kaji is nowhere to be found. Her chakra had completely disappeared. That's when I found the note on the table. How it had alluded my attention until now was completely passed me, but that didn't matter. On the note was one simple word that could mean so much to those who know what Kaji is. **_DEMON_**. Apparently a demon had come into her territory and she had gone to get rid of it. Now the question wasn't whether or not Kaji could take care of it, but whether or not I should go to make sure she had back up if needed...

**Kaji**

Fire flows around me as I use my Inferno Step to meet the demon. It obviously knew of my presence since it kept on pulsing it's aura like a sonar. I reappear in the middle of a large, flat of the dessert. This place was on the edge of my 'territory' but close enough to make me nervous when a demon of this power entered it. I look around at my surroundings, trying to locate the demon. Nothing, but then why did I feel such a power radiating from this place. It had never been here before. That's hen I realized exactly were the power was coming from. I look to the sky and my eyes widen as the dark outline of a person comes speeding down at me. It moved to quickly for me to move and soon I felt the crushing weight of it on my along with the cold feel of a blade in my shoulder. I fall to the ground under the weight and it jumps off quickly landing a couple of feet away. I can finally see what it is clearly. Before me stands a young man no older than I am. He is tall and has skin so pale it looks like it's only seen the light of the moon. His hair is a dark green that is contrasted by the bright gold of his eyes. He's familiar in some strange way, like I had seen him before... but were from? Two cat ears suddenly stand at attention on the top of his head and the matching tail wags lazily. Shock hits me hard taking the breath from my chest. I remembered him now... but he was supposed to have died long ago... I KILLED him. I stare up at Torako in shock as he stares down at me. A cocky grin across his face as he revels in my shock. The cocky bastard had always been like that, even when he was being dragged away for his daily surgical procedure. Beside my extreme hate of this guy I had to admit he was the closest to knowing what I had gone through and quite possibly the only other near successful experiment. Rage fills me. I killed him! I watched the blood pour from the deep gash in his throat, the empty cavity of his torso, and I had watched as the life had left his eyes. This guy was supposed to be dead. I forget the wound in my shoulder as I stand up to face him. The rage was clearly showing in my eyes as I say through clenched teeth

"You are supposed to be dead. How the hell did you live though having every single organ in your body torn out and your throat ripped open?"

I had to force the word to come out as calm as possible, just seeing this guy made my blood boil. In response he smirks and says

"What? Not happy to see me? Well I guess that's to be expected from you Kaji-chan. You were the one who killed me after all. Unfortunately for you I don't know how to stay dead, especially when I have so much fun watching you suffer"

I couldn't handle it anymore I charged at him, drawing my sword as I went. It was always at my side, even if not always noticeable, today was no exception. Sparks fly as metal hits metal. It seems he wasn't expecting my strength to improve since that day, because he looks shocked as he flies back. I fallow and slash wildly at him, hitting every time. Deep gashes appear all over him, the deepest being from the top of his forehead to his chin across both eyes. He stumbles back holding his face, but the smirk remains. Blood pours from the wounds making a large, crimson pool beneath him. My blood lust rose as I too smirked, but mine soon turned into a blood crazy smile as I jumped at him again, completely forgetting my sword. A bad decision on my part, because the next thing I feel is cold steal slicing though the skin on my stomach. I jump back a bit. My eyes widen as my pupils shrink, which along with my smile gives my a crazy look. Once again giving into the blood lust I push forward, the wound, like my sword completely forgotten. Things seem to go in slow motion as I break through his defense and he watches as my sharp nails meet the soft tissue of his stomach. Blood spurts everywhere and my vision goes red. His eyes widen as one arm plunges into him, the other digs into the flesh of his one real leg, rending flesh, tendons, and arteries from bone. He doesn't get to react as I look up at him smiling crazily, and turn up the heat. Fire surrounds the arm within him cooking his insides and boiling his blood. The pressure of his blood expanding from the heat makes his eyes bulge and turn red. My smile remains as I watch them explode and hear him scream in agony. This time I'd make sure he'd stay dead. I do his by turning up the heat again, this time though his entire body catches aflame incinerating everything and leaving only the ash in the air and a giant disk of glass on the sand. A laugh bursts from my mouth and a sink to my knees. I kneel there for a couple of minutes, until I hear Sai's voice ask from behind me

"Kaji? what happened just a bit ago?"

I turn to him, the crazy look gone from my eyes but the insane smile still there and respond

" Taking care of a ghost from the past"

I chuckle lightly. My energy was gone, drained away with most of my blood, and I collapse into the darkness of my mind.


	14. Poison?

**Kaji**

When I came back out of the darkness I was in my bed. I struggled to open my eyes and look around. To my side is Sai with a needle and thread. He seems to be stitching something close to my shoulder... or was it actually my shoulder? My mind was numb as I struggle to remember what had happened in the last twenty four hours. That's when I remembered what happened. I was stabbed by that fucker Torako, the same guy I had killed twice now, and for some reason I'm sure he'd come back for me a third time. I shift my vision to look at what Sai was doing. I was right, he was stitching up the hole in my shoulder. It was disturbing how I couldn't feel his touch or the needle piercing my skin, come to think of it the only sense that seemed to be working right now were sight . I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't taste or smell the usual dryness of the air, and to top it off I couldn't hear the shifting of fabric as Sai moved or the pulling of thread through my flesh. It was scary only being able to see things as they happened around me. Sai seemed to notice I was awake because he suddenly turned to me after tying off the end of the stitches. His mouth is formed into a smile as he says something I can not hear. I know my distress is showing in my eyes because Sai suddenly looks worried and says another word. This time I can tell what he's saying ****

**_Kaji?_**

I try to respond but it seems my voice had gone too because the only thing that came out was air. I struggle to sit up. My eyes wide with fear, I tear the blankets off of myself and stumble out of the room and down the hall, forcing every movement as I go. When I reach the kitchen I pull out a paper and pen, then shakily scribble ****

**_I CAN'T HEAR, FEEL, SMELL, TASTE OR SAY ANYTHING!!!_**

****the pen almost falls out of my hand as my numb fingers try to grip it. Giving up on the pen I show the paper to Sai who had followed me out to likely make sure I didn't fall over or something like that. He reads the shaky writing quickly, then shooting a quick worried glance at me writes

**_poison?_**

**** I nod. Knowing Torako, he would definitely sink to that level to get what he wants. Sai then continues to write ****

**_We need to get you to a hospital then! Do you think you can still safely use Inferno Step? I have no idea how to get to Suna or Konoha from here._**

**** Once again I nod, the bastard wasn't out kill me, I knew that much for a fact, just impair me, so moving around or using moves that come naturally to me shouldn't spread the poison. Without another word being written down I half hug, half collapse onto Sai surrounding him with my shaky, unfeeling arms and let the fire decide were to take me.

Next thing I know I'm back in the apartment, collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. It seems the poison put a hold on my chakra flow as well. I don't bother moving and surrender once again to the darkness.

**Saiyo**

I was talking to Gaara about his little spaz earlier, when I hear a thump of someone collapsing in the main room. Gaara didn't seem to notice because he continues to scowl and mutter angry words to himself. Deciding that it would be better not to alert him I excuse myself, saying I was going to give him some time to think, then leave the room quietly. What I find is a big shocker. Sai is lifting up a VERY pale Kaji, who seems to be the one who collapsed a second ago. Her clothing is torn and blood soaked, with a sleeve torn completely off and a large slash through the aria covering her stomach. These major tares reveal red and purple skin held closed with makeshift stitches. He head flops to the side showing that she's passed out. Sai looks up worry written all over his face. He didn't even have to ask for help as I hurry over and support her other side. I look down as I put her arm over my shoulder and notice a dark black scorch mark beneath the two. Seems she had used up her last bit of energy to get them back here. Without a word or a glance to each other Sai and I head out the door supporting the limp Kaji between us.

Events from then on went by pretty quickly. Kaji was given a room in the emergency wing. The Hokage was contacted, for her abilities as a poison lady. Gaara was contacted, not only because it was his ANBU that was sick but it was his cousin. When Tsunada-sama finally arrived the poison was quickly diagnosed as a fairly common poison used for paralyzing the senses. This was then promptly removed from her system. Her infections were something else to worry about though, it seemed the only way to get rid of them was to let them go away on their own. During that time Kaji would have to remain in the hospital to keep a close eye on her condition. At most this would take another week or two... we hoped at least. A week later Kaji finally woke up again, she seemed to have regained her sense of touch and hearing, but still lacked the ability to speak and all of the other damaged senses. All this time Sai and Gaara rarely left her side, unfortunately as a Chunin I had missions to go on and couldn't always be there. The times I did visit though she was fully aware of her surroundings and even smiled a couple of times. Two days from the time she was supposed to get out of the hospital everything when downhill. Her lungs seized and she seemed to be having a seizure. This was also when she regained her voice. In a frighteningly high pitched scream she suddenly yelled out two names, then when still, her eyes wide and unblinking and the only movement being the quick raise and fall of her chest. I later found out from Gaara that the two names were that of her dead parents. After her episode everyone but the nurses were forced out of her room and told to wait in the waiting room. We were half way down the hall when we heard the blood curdling screams of the nurses. Running back and forcing our way back into the room, we arrived just in time to see a bloody Kaji starting to go out the window. She took one last look back at the room and at us. As her eyes, now completely black, hit us I feel a sickening feeling go down my spine. The feeling soon turns to an almost need to be sick as she crazily smiles showing blood stained teeth surrounded by lips covered in the blood of the nurses and what looks like bits of flesh. The picture of her face remains for a second, even after she disappears out the window. Finally getting to take in the room I see complete carnage. Originally there was five nurses attending to Kaji through all off the blood, guts, bits of tissue and limbs I could only make out three people's worth of recognizable parts, the rest of them were in tiny bits splattered on the walls, floor, and celling. This was the bloodiest scene I had ever seen, or at least I thought that until I heard distant screaming coming in the window.


	15. Darkness taking Over

**Saiyo**

This whole scene reminded me of something. A sudden memory hits me like a brick, oh yah... that's what it reminded me of. The day my village was wiped out by a single shinobi. I collapse to the ground starting to shake. This was not a memory I wished to remember. Something pretty much on the same level as this. Gaara looks down at me shaking and kneels down. With a comforting hand on my shoulder he asks

"should I get the teddy?"

I nod my voice gone from the shock of the memory. He nods in return then turns to Sai. " You need to go after her. I'll catch up as soon as I get something."

Sai nods and half jumps half slips out the blood encrusted window.

**Kaji**

I lost control of my body as my lungs stop working. Extreme twitches rack my body as the world starts to go dark. I look to the nurse beside me, but she wasn't there. In her place was my father.

But... but he's dead... panicking and trying to breath, I look around me, to come face to face with my mother. She's crying, her tears red and bloody. Her dark hair in a knotted mess is hanging slightly in front of her pale, tear stained face. In her arms my little brother covered in blood. He looked the same as how I left him the day I killed him, guts missing , chunks of flesh missing, and blood every were. The only differences were that his chest was moving up and down and his head was turning slowly towards me. He turns his eyeless, blood stained face towards me, and I scream. I couldn't help it and for some reason my parent's names leave my throat in a high pitched screech of anger and fear. That's when something snapped in me, and the blood lust took over. I jumped from the bed at the nearest person, my father, and tear him apart. I look at his face to discover it was no longer him. The body beneath me had turned back into the nurse. There was a look of horror on her face, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was killing my father again. Why were all the people I killed coming back to haunt me lately? Well that question would have to be answered latter because I suddenly spot my father again. He was standing behind my mother with his usual smug smirk on his face. I get up and quickly jump the bed, grabbing my mother's head as I go. Once I land I take my mother's head and smash it into my father's face with all my strength, making her skull collapse in my hand and my father's face squish and deform. I continue to smash his face in with the remains of her head, until all that's left is a bloody pit with bits of brain matter floating around. Like with the other body I tear this one to shreds, then do the same to hers. I hear a movement beside me and a brave person grabs my shoulders, trying to pull me off the bodies. The blood on them makes the person's grip slip and I look over as they fall to the ground. On the ground is my brother, the same as he had been on my mother's lap. Blood is dripping from his eye sockets as he gets off the ground and goes for me again. Before he can touch me again though I lash out and make deep scratches on his face, then rip at his exposed throat. A large chunk comes off in my fingers followed by a gush off blood, that sprayed every were. By now I'm completely into the blood lust and it doesn't matter who I kill. I rip through the last person in the room, a nurse cowering in the corner. Her guts and flesh goes every were along with large splatters off blood. With no one left in the room, I carefully listen to my surrounds. That's when the sounds of feet running hits my ears and at the same time as the laughing and chatting voices of people out the window.

I head to the window and am just about to slip out off it as three people burst into the room. I look back one last time and grin, showing my blood lust, then jump to the ground far below.


	16. Slaughter

**Kaji**

I hit the pavement hard, making no more noise than a feather would. A leaf rustles beside me as I move towards my next prey, a young man no more aware of my presence than the world around him. Within seconds his scream fills the air, then the scream of another victim can be heard. The boy screams again as he sees something he never wanted. I look at the boy's pained face, smirk evilly and continue to slowly tear off his left leg. He struggles to stop me succeeding to the point of spraying a bit of blood on my face from the stumps that used to be his arms. Tears are running down his face, mixing with his blood as I continue to tear his only remaining limb from his body. I can feel the bones crack and splinter as the tissue begins to tear. Blood wells from the places the skin has given way and runs wetly onto my leg and the ground. The boy turns his head away from the scene, trying to hold back his pleas of mercy, for he knows there is no such thing as mercy to a monster. His eyes have turned from his own suffering, but they fall upon another's as he comes face to face with the other victim. A young girl about his age is sprawled on the ground not even a foot away. She's covered with her own blood and obviously in pain. He looks from her pain stricken face to the ground beside her. There he finds a mound of steaming organs, with a still beating heart. Arteries and other such things lead from the pile back to the girl. She had been gutted alive, then left to suffer her own personal hell, until her heart beat it's last beat. This is when the boy's leg comes completely of with a sickeningly, satisfying, wet, pop. Blood spatters from the removed limb and gets on my face, arms, and chest and the boy screams in agony. His body convulses, from the pain, so I hold it down, with a firm hand. I look into his eyes. They have started to go glassy, but have retained enough life to show he was still there. With a sadistic smile I wave my free hand in front of his face slowly, then with a swift movement, plunge my hand into his chest. Pulling my hand back out I grasp the still beating heart, it seems the boys feeling have died, since he didn't even flinch. Having fun I prop his head up so he can see his heart, then with the same sadistic smile I crush it before his very eyes.

Bored with the two dead bodies I move on. Inferno Stepping into the middle of town, I appear in the middle of a group of girls. I'm looking at the ground with my hair hiding my eyes, but I can feel their shock. For a little bit I just stand there, head down eyes closed, and taking in my surroundings. The girls now used to the fact I appeared pretty much out of nowhere, relax and start chatting again. One even works up the courage to come up to me and tap my shoulder.

"uh miss... are you..."

she has a soft voice and her touch so light, it almost lifts the darkness around my heart and soul. For a second my thoughts are clear and I realize what I've done. My eyes, once again golden, widen and I start to shake. The girl finishes her sentence with a tentative

"...okay?"

The darkness takes over again. I smirk and look up at her through a part in my hair. Her eyes widen in fear as she watches my golden eye slowly taken over by black, until even the white part has gone a deep penetrating black. The girl doesn't even have a chance to scream as I rip her stomach open with one quick movement of my arm. Her friends, only now cluing in scream and her guts pour out and she feebly tries to keep them in. My smirk widens as I face her and swing the same arm upward, taking her jaw with it. Blood goes flying everywhere and the girls scream even louder alerting the rest of the people in the street. Most of the people stopped moving in shock, but the few who seemed to be able to use their legs tried their hardest to run for their lives. One by one they fall to the ground, deep gashes either to the throat or some other vital aria. As I stop moving and become visible again I notice the others hadn't moved, but rather simply stood and stared in fear. Without warning I let out a pulse of aura. It moves slowly over the people ripping them to shreds and destroying anything, including buildings, that got in it's way.

Silence follows me as I walk slowly through the town. Every person I run into I kill in an instant. This was no longer just for the fun of killing, but more for the need to kill. This continues for a while until I run into a familiar face. Before me is Deamona in all her demonessness. She wears an angry expression as her chakra flares and flows around her. She was going to try and stop me? This made me laugh to my self, until it bursts forth and I full out laugh at her seriousness. Her? Stop me? Not likely. I let my chakra flare as well passing her level easily. Her eyes widen in realization that this could be her end, but she's quick to compose herself and get ready for my attack. Unexpectedly I choose to just swat her away, she was after all no more than a simple fly, trying fruitlessly to stop someone way out of her league. Bringing my arm in front of me like I was going to lay it on my heart, I focus my chakra in it. Then with a forceful swipe of my arm I send her flying with the shear force of the chakra leaving it. In midair Deamona catches herself and starts flying straight at me. Upfront as always eh? I ready myself as she comes head long at me. I can see her preparing energy in her fist, likely to take a swing at me. I beat her to the punch though as she finally comes into arm's reach. With one firm strike I punch her square on the top of her head, forcing her hard into the ground. This time she doesn't get up. Knowing perfectly well she wasn't dead, I move on only to be stopped again. I feel a presence behind me and quickly turn to see Niwa collecting Deamona from her little crater. His one good eye looks at me hard, but only until he disappears. Guess he didn't want to end up like Deamona. With a shrug I turn back to the way I was heading, only to walk into something solid and unmoving. I look up to see a wall of sand.

The sand suddenly moves toward me and around me trapping my limbs. I struggle, trying to get loose as Gaara walks calmly up to me.

"I think that's enough killing for one day Kaji. Calm down already."

I struggle harder and yell at him

"NEVER!"

then burst into flames. The sand around me soon melts, forming a crystal clear glass, with a slight tinge of red to it. Gaara smirks at me as the glass forms. He thinks I'm stuck still, but I soon wipe the smirk off his face. Flaring my chakra aura again the mer shock of it's pulse shatters the glass into tiny pieces. The created shock wave then races towards Gaara, hitting him hard. Using this detraction to my advantage I run towards him and thrush an open palmed hand at his stomach. With a cough, Gaara looses his breath and falls to the ground. On the ground he gasps for air, but only finds darkness as I knock him unconscious. Standing up once again I start on my way.

I get a whole block down the road before I run into a long line of ninjas.


	17. Blood Goes Flying

**Kaji**

I freeze on the spot as I stare at the line of shinobi. Judging them from their chakra level I come to the conclusion that most of them are at least jounin level, with two ANBU and at least one chunin. They stand there and stare at me, waiting for my move. If anyone had been watching us at the time it would have looked like we were having a staring contest. I smirk as a clatter is heard in a near by alley, drawing every single one of the shinobi's eyes to it. Taking this distraction as a chance to really scare them I move forward appearing in front of the closest shinobi. As a jounin he quickly picks up on my chakra, though he thinks I'm still a bit away. When he sees how close I am he lets out a small cry of surprise, bringing back the other's attention. I smirk at this and lean into the guy. He pulls away slightly, a nervous look on his face. Getting even closer I whisper in his ear

"I can smell your fear..."

I then pull away and smirk. He tries to laugh nervously, but his attempt fails when he sees my smirk turn to a frown. My next words fall on all ears except his as I hold his now decapitated head up by the hair, while holding my bloody sword in the other

"Your fear is stinky, but you can't be scared now can you? Meh... scum shinobi who fear someone who from the feel of their chakra are of lower than genin level deserve to die."

Still talking to the head I continue

"Now your buddies here get to learn what they should really fear"

With a sickening thud the head hits the ground and I look at the group. All except the ANBU seem to be rigid with fear and would have likely peed their pants if I had said boo, this makes me angrier. I glare at he group and release the seals on my chakra. The shear force of it sends the whole group of them flying back a couple of blocks and reduces the surrounding buildings to rubble worthy maybe of a sandbox. For some reason not feeling like walking up to the now scattered shinobi, I Inferno step up instead, appearing in the middle of them. The flames from me appearing reduces the shinobi I land on to ashes, so instead I grab the guy who had landed mer inches from the circumference of the fire. Swiftly, I tear his arm off with a deft movement. He screams, but half way through is cut off by me shoving his arm, hand first into his mouth. i then proceed to shove it down his throat. It gets to about the elbow before one of his buddies tries to save him by throwing three kunai my way. I pause my shoving just long enough to make a flicking motion towards the flying projectiles, making them burst aflame and melt meters away from me. I then proceed to shove the arm down the guy's throat. By the end of the arm the guy's dead. Noticing the bloody coward who threw the kunai was trying to scramble away I rip one of the first guy's legs off with a wet pop. I toss the bloody limb over my shoulder, spattering my face and back with blood, then carry it over to the cowering man. I kick him onto his stomach then literally shove his friend's foot up his ass. If I had left him then he would have lived, would have had and extremely sore and stretched ass hole and likely would have been sensitive for a good portion of his life, but still none the less alive. I would have let him live... until I remembered how much of a coward he was. This sickened me, so I kick the limb protruding from his ass hard enough to send it farther up, likely tearing several organ walls. I then pull his head up by the hair and sit on his back. With a firm motion I pull up harder, he screams. The boy goes silent as I put one hand under his jaw, then the other, but starts to whimper as he realizes what I'm about to do. Using a bit more strength than before I give another tug at his head, ripping flesh and tendons. Blood spurts from the tears getting all over the ground and me. With a final pop his head comes off and I toss it to the side, looking for my next vicim. Half way to the shinobi though my movement becomes hindered by someone holding me tight around the stomach. I struggle to get free, but the oddly familiar embrace holds strong. Turning around so I could rip the person to shreds I come face to face with Sai. For a second I freeze again, not knowing what to do. Rend flesh from bone or give up? The decision runs through my mind over and over again, until I feel the darkness loosing it's hold on me. Sanity comes back to me slowly and everything I did seems to rush from my memory into oblivion. Fully sane again my legs give way and I collapse lightly into Sai's chest. He's shaking lightly so I ask

"Sai... why are you shaking? what just happened? why... why am I covered in blood again?"


	18. Penitrating Questions

**Sai**

Kaji's body goes limp in my arms as she seems to pass out. Her mind must have been under a lot of strain while she was like that... I was just about to take her back to the hospital, when I feel a slight gust of wind that made my spine tingle. It felt almost as if someone had run a finger up my spine then left leaving only the wind. I look behind me and find nothing. Thinking nothing of it I head back the way I was going, only to walk right into someone slightly shorter than me. Backing up slightly I apologize then look at the person. I almost took a double take as I could of swore the person before me was Kaji, but that was impossible seeing as she's in my arms passed out. Taking a closer look I notice a few differences between this person and Kaji: one the person is a guy, two his eyes are a dark purple, three he seems only to be able to make a bored expression and four... well he's wearing different clothing. Rather than her hospital gown he's wearing a skin tight, black, sleeveless, turtle neck, belly top and black, baggy, knee length, shorts. Rather than her bare feet he's got black ninja sandals with metal plates on the tops clearly depicting the symbol of Suna. Another sand nin? how many of them were there? Still a little shocked I open my mouth to ask who the heck this guy was when he answers the question.

"So that's what happens when she remembers our parents... Strange that you could put two twins through the same treatment for the same time, but end up with different results..."

The strange guy then looks away from Kaji's still for and up to my eyes. His eyes seem to bore into my very sole and I start to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Who are you? Why did she stop for you? Why you and not Gaara? What relation could you have with her that is more powerful than the bond of him being our cousin?"

His questions only make the uncomfortable feeling increase, but it worsens when the bored look of his eyes changes to a look a slight look of interest

"You're the special someone Deamona was telling me about aren't you? The one that she hopes will help my sister?"

This guy hadn't given me any time to answer his questions before so I remain quiet thinking he's going to continue with his oddly penetrating questions. He continues to stare at me not asking anything, apparently he wanted the answers now...

" Ok fine if I can remember your questions correctly... I'm Sai. I have no idea. Once again no idea. Not exactly sure... No idea what Deamona's been saying to you but I couldn't be that special to her and I really don't know how Kaji needs help, she seems fine to me besides the whole goes on insane killing rampage thing. Now mind telling me who you are?"

I try to remain calm as his expression becomes even more surprised.

"Wow she really hasn't told you anything has she? Fine might as well tell you... I'm Kai Hametsu, older twin brother of Kaji Hametsu. A wind user for funnily enough the Wind country and one of Kazekage-sama's jounin. Now I know you didn't tell me your rank or anything like that Sai-kun, but just humor me as I try and guess what it is..."

Kai's expression returns to what seems to be his usual expression of boredom as he brings a hand up to his chin. He thinks for a whole of half a minute before he takes his hand from his chin and states

" Just a guess but I'd have to say ANBU for obviously the Fire country and your Hokage-sama... hm... and your a... artist shinobi?"

My eyes widen in shock. How did he know EXACTLY what I am? As far as I know there wasn't any files on me, and the Hokage didn't even know much about me.

"Judging from your expression I got a bulls-eye. Correct?"

I continue to stare at him in disbelief, until a light moan breaks the silence. We both look down to Kaji who now has a pained expression on her face.

"We'll need to continue this interrogation later. I need to get your sister to the hospital."

I try to ignoring anything the strange sand nin has to say as I run off in the direction of the hospital, but one thing reaches my ears

"you know they won't let her leave"

I try to push it from my mind as I continue to run, unfortunately Kai doesn't allow me to. I feel another rush of air as it suddenly seems solid around my ankles. Falling over I turn just enough that by the time I hit the ground Kaji is on top of me rather than under me. I start to get up as Kai walks up to me calmly.

"Like I said before they won't let her leave. She's killed innocent people, a crime punishable by death."

Death? No... I didn't want to believe it. Gaara wouldn't allow it. At least I wanted to think he wouldn't, but some were deep inside I knew... if she returned to that hospital she was good as dead...


	19. WTR? Twin?

**Kai**

I stared at Sai waiting for him to absorb the situation, getting slightly fed up though I turn him so he's facing the way out of town and gently, so as not to gain his attention, push him out the gates. Once outside I continue to push him through the forest until we reached a large, stone hill. Finally letting him stand still I walk over to it and feel around it's surface. With nimble fingers I quickly find the small indent and push down. With a rush of air the surface disappears into the hill side. Returning to behind Sai I push him forward once again, making sure not to 'accidentally' push him into the wall rather than through the opening. Once in the opening closes behind them and everything goes black.

"Oh shit... forgot that it's pitch black in here..."

I try to whisper this under my breath so Sai wouldn't hear, but the lack of noise in the cavernous aria made it sound like I had spoken to someone on the other side of the room. I could feel Sai's shoulders move under my hands as he turned to look at me... much good that would do though. Even with my enhanced vision I was completely blind. Suddenly his voice breaks the silence as he brings up an idea that I regretted not thinking of myself.

"We're going to have to wake up Kaji aren't we?"

I sigh. It likely wasn't the best idea to wake her up so she could light the way, but what else could we do? The door had closed and there is so many ways to die in this place you'd have to be insane to go blindly.

"I guess it's the only way, but you should do it. She'll recognize your voice and won't freak out"

Sai didn't seem to feel the need to question me further on the fact, because I heard the sound of her being sat on the ground. Then out of the darkness I heard Sai's voice calling gently out for her to wake up. Not being able to see I could only rely on my hearing to confirm that it was working and she was indeed waking up. Then out of no were the sound of a week, slightly feminine voice reaches my ears

"... S... Sai? Were are we? ... why is it so dark?"

My sister's voice... can't believe I didn't recognize it... It's been to long... way to long since I've heard your voice.

**Kaji**

I open my eyes from the darkness within to come face to face with more darkness. Instantly changing from relying on my sight to relying on my hearing I listen to everything around me. I hear Sai's voice whispering, along with his breath and another's that I had no idea were hey were exactly, not to interested in this for finding my whereabouts I listen harder. All seems to be silent, until finally I hear a single clue, the sound of a waterfall hitting a pool far in the distance. Well that wasn't much help... Finally realizing that I should respond to Sai I go to talk in my normal clear voice, only to have it come out in a week whisper

"...S... Sai? Were are we? ... why is it so dark?"

He didn't seem to hear my questions, because rather than answering he says

"Kaji. How are you feeling?"

A little confused why he would ask this I respond, unfortunately in the same week whisper as before

"... Fine... why?"

He breathes out a sigh the continues

"We need your fire abilities to light the way"

Even more confused I respond, this time with a little more strength

" Ok. but why?"

Silence follows. Seems he either didn't want to answer my question or didn't know the answer. With a labored sigh I finally say

"Fine, since you don't seem to want to answer me I guess I'll trust you... but if this leads to my utter demise I swear I'll haunt your ass in the after life"

I hear a snicker come from the direction of the other person. Squinting I look in their direction and form a fire ball in my hand. Once the person was lit up I point at them and ask

"And who is tha..."

I didn't finish my question though. Instead I stare at the person. What the hell? He looked almost exactly like me... same hair... height... the only differences were that he not only was a guy, but his eyes are a dark purple and his cat ears and tail almost matched our hair color. My mouth opens in shock as I stare at him. Who is he? Why the hell do I get the nagging feeling I know him... He smirks at me, his eyes remaining bored and seemingly answers my unasked questions

"Seems I've been discovered."

He sighs then continues

" Might as well reintroduce myself... Now how to do it... Eh... Kaji you likely don't remember me so... My name is Kai Hametsu and I look like you... or rather you look like me since I'm the older one... is because I, Kaji, am your twin brother, older by about one minute"


	20. True Intentions

**Kaji**

A long silence follows his words as I stare at him in utter shock. This guy... Kai was it? He claims to be my twin brother, but if this was true, were was he through all that suffering? Why would he leave me alone like that?! Wait... from his appearance it looks as if he went through the same experience as I did, with the experiments. Fine I'll admit if that if he truly is my brother he has a reason for not being there for me during those years... but what about after that? what happened when we were dumped in the dessert? Did he hate me? or did he run like a chicken because I went insane? My head starts to hurt as I think over the possibilities, so I grab my head and curl up slightly, trying to block out the world. Kai's words reverberate in my head in a never ending circle making my head hurt so much that I felt like being sick.

"Kaji?"

A hand touches my shoulder and I stiffen. Looking up I'm faced with a bored yet strangely caring expression. Kai kneels down beside me, motioning Sai should move away so he could talk to me. He then starts to talk in a low tone.

"Kaji. I know this is all very confusing. Loosing your memory isn't a fun thing. I would know, they erased the part of my memory that contained you. The same as they did with you... but I remembered and I know you can do the same. If it'll help any I'll explain everything from the day we said our first word to the day I decided to stop worrying about you, but I can't do that right now. Right now we need your fire so we can get to hat waterfall you heard. Yes I know you heard it, so don't try to fake confusion. It' s crucial that we get there soon too, or the people we're meeting there will leave."

By the end of his, strangely long speech-like thing, I've calmed down considerably and the pounding in my head has decreased to a dull thud. I look over to Sai who is sitting patiently at the edge of the circle of light. His back is turned to us so I can't see his expression, but for some reason I get the feeling he's already decided to trust Kai. Giving in I nod slightly showing that I'll help them, I look back at Kai. He gives a light smile, his eyes never changing from their bored look. He then stands up and calls Sai back.

"Sai you'll have to carry Kaji again. It's not a good idea for her to be exerting any more energy than she already has to, and I need both my hands free to deactivate traps and such. Oh and before you go picking her up... carry her on your back."

That last bit almost sounded like a command... or I could just be hearing things. Getting on Sai's back I lean lightly against his back, with my left arm I hold on to him, by placing my hand on the right side of his collar bone. My right arm I stick forward and form a bright ball of fire around my hand. I look to Kai and he nods his approval, then heads towards the back of the cavern. Sai follows and I look at my surroundings. Stone. Stone. Stone. Oh look a stalactite! Oh and a stalagmite! Stone. Stone. Stone. Oh! was that a bat? no... never mind, just a shadow. These words seem to be on repeat as I observe my surroundings. This had to be the most boring ride ever. Eventually I just start to doze, leaving the sustaining of the fire to my natural chakra flow.

When I finally come to we're at the mouth of a gigantic cavern lit by what looks like millions of glowing mushrooms. I stare in awe as we head into the center. There a large pool of water flows serenely. The water is aluminize by the bright blue glow of the mushrooms, making it look like it's glowing a beautiful green-blue light of it's own. The spectacle is only enhanced by the beautiful waterfall feeding the pool with new water as the old flows down a dark tunnel leading likely to the outside or to some distant spring. By the pool stands three people. Their backs are turned so it is hard to tell who they are, but from the feel of their chakra their at chunin level. As we get closer one of them turns around.

It a young girl no more than 15 and around my height. Hardly any of her skin shows, for her clothing consists of a black full body suit, with dark blue, knee-length shorts, and a black, loose belly top over it. On top of that she wears a long black trench coat that ends just below the bottom of her shorts, a crimson sash around her waist and a matching scarf rapped around her head and neck so only one of her eyes are showing. The eye that is showing is a bright, electric yellow. Around the opening showing her eye, hair pokes out, it would match her eye if it wasn't for the bight blue tips. From what I could see at this distance and in the strange light the skin that actually shows is a normal skin tone, except or large splotches were it almost looks like her skin was dyed an ice blue. A metal plate in attached to the part of her scarf that covers her right eye, on it is the familiar hourglass symbol of suna.

The person beside her looks over the back at us as he realizes what she was looking at. He then turns his attention to the girl on his other side and tells her something. I don't get a good look at her though, because she quickly nods and disappears.

The boy then looks back at us. He look about the same age as the other girl, but is way taller. He looks to be the slightly shorter than Niwa, who is 5'7" , probably only by around a half inch. I've seen a lot of bizarre things in my life time, but this guy was definitely one of the more bizarre ones. He has a pretty normal hair cut, or would if it wasn't for one small detail. Besides his hair being a light green it's in a normal, if slightly longer than normal guy cut. The bizarre part isn't that it's green it's that in random spots long bits or dark green hair stick out like, then flop lightly over so they point forward. Besides that the guys has a light complexion and wears dark purple goggles that make in impossible to see his eyes. His clothing consists of black shorts with slits up the the waist band on both legs, the slits are then held from randomly flapping around by green straps that are connected by bolts. His shirt is a lighter purple guy tank pop, with a strange contraption over the right side of his chest. At closer examination the contraption looks like a octagonal metal disk, with a smaller octagonal glass compartment in the center, filled with a strange green liquid. On the surface of the glass Suna's symbol is printed clearly in black. Running from six of the eight sides of the metal plate are black straps that likely meet up in the back.

Kai continues to move towards the two until he stands beside them. He then faces us.

"This"

He motions towards the two.

"and the girl who disappeared earlier are my team. Denkou Ryuu."

He motions towards the girl.

"and Kumo Kaze."

He motions to the boy.

"The other girl is Kumo's older sister Cho. I think she's older by about nine months..."

He turns his attention to Kumo and asks

"Right?"

Kumo seems to have been spacing out cause he shakes his head lightly then answers quickly

"Hai!"

Kai nods then snickers lightly

"Day dreaming about someone in particular again?"

Kumo's eyebrows raise in shock and his face turns pink. I couldn't see his eyes but I suddenly got the feeling he was looking over at his teammate out of the corner of his eye. So the spider is interested in the mysterious scarfed girl.

These two had very interesting names. Very descriptive in ways that they would almost seem to have been given to them not at birth, but once they had been given time to develop skills and personalities. Interesting that Denkou would be called lightning dragon. Lightning could be referring to the elemental jutsu she preferred. But dragon as a family name was unusual.

Dragons as highly respected mystical beings had left the world in the hands of man a long time ago, though some theorize that they didn't actually leave but rather hid away or took on human form and were breeding in to the human race. This was thought because every so often a baby would be born with "special traits" be it patches of small scales, small horns, or even at times a tail or wings. Depending were they were born they were either seem as a miracle or a bad omen. The ones who were seen as bad were often killed before their mothers could see them and possibly grow attached to them. The ones that were considered good often grew up to be healthy members of society and might even apply their abilities to help protect their homes or communities. Unfortunately some of these "Dragon Children" that were allowed to live turned evil. They would turn into killing machines and wouldn't stop until they were exterminated. One thing remained the same with all of them though, they were all given the last name Dragon, or at least a variation of it. I wonder if that was the case with this girl.

The sudden feeling of being watched pulls me from my thoughts. I look in the direction of the person to look Denkou straight in the eye. We look at each other for a short moment before I finally look away, directing my attention back to Sai.

"Sai, you think you could let me down?"

"But you shouldn--"

I cut him off before he can protest farther by saying

"I slept the whole way here I think I can handle walking the short distance to the edge of the water. And besides if it'll make you happy I won't move from that spot unless told to."

Sai sighs as he lightly lets me down to the ground. As I stand I wobble slightly, seems my legs had gone numb along the long trek. Flexing my legs I wait for the feeling to return the promptly fall over.

"GAHH! PINS N' NEEDLES! PINS N' NEEDLES"

I clutch my legs in pain as everyone looks over. The scene must have looked hilarious because everyone except Denkou laughs slightly. Instead of laughing Denkou walks over to me a kneels down. Placing her hands on my legs she says in a very quiet voice

"this will hurt a bit but it'll help the pins n' needles go away"

I nod slightly taking my hands away from my legs and clenching my teeth. I was right about her preferred element. A small shock goes through my legs as she slightly squeezes them. Strangely the shock doesn't leave my legs. Clenching my teeth tighter I bare with it, until she stops. After she grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"There. How do your legs feel?"

I smile as I test my weight on them then say

"Great! a little tingly but besides that there's no pain at all. Thanks."

She nods slightly then pushes me lightly towards were I was headed before I met the ground. I nod in return then head over to the pool.

**Kumo**

I watch as Denkou lightly pushes Kai-sensei's sister on he way. She then heads towards me, stopping beside me.

"That was a rare thing from you. Didn't know you knew how to heal using electricity."

She looks over at me her one showing eye keeping it usual emotionless look, then says

"You'd be surprised what you can do with electricity."

Then continues towards Kai-sensei and the man who if I heard the woman correctly is called Sai. Following her over I then give my attention to Kai-sensei.

"Ok as I know you bother heard my sister say, this is Sai a friend of my sister. My sister's name is Kaji add what ever prefixes you wish to her name but always remember to respect her as you would me. Anyways getting to what we're doing here. The reason, Sai, why we are at this specific location is because it's a very safe location, with no risk of having people randomly stumbling upon us. What we are going to do here... well you already know I'm trying to help my sister remember her past correctly, rather than that... uh... inaccurate version, she's got in her head, but there is another reason for me seeking her out now of all times. You are likely going to be a big part of it to, but we'll get to that when it happens... anyways this other reason you're going to have to keep from Kaji for the time being. Got it? Good"

I mentally laugh as, as usual Sensei gives him no time to actually answer the asked question and continues on with what he was saying

"As you know Kaji and I aren't exactly naturally cat-people, but out of some strange turn of events that had something to do with our DNA being altered we ended up being almost exact copies of a race of people that died out millions of years ago, of course we're more advanced mentally but besides that there are no differences. You likely don't know about what actually happened to Kaji in the past to make her how she is today, but that doesn't matt--"

Sai-kun suddenly cuts sensei off by saying

"Actually after loosing a bet were I had to tell her a secrete and her telling me anyways, I don know what happened"

Sensei's usual bored expression gets a tint of interest as he says

"Oh? well that will make things a bit easier. Ok so you know that there were others who went through the same thing except with other animals. Well truth be told the reason behind that whole thing was to try and make a new species of human that was perfect for fighting and pretty much nothing else. In the cat section they succeeded, though it was likely only because certain people in the human race are actually descendants of a few of the cat-people who decided to cross-breed with humans, so they are more susceptible to having that gene made dominate. I really hate talking this much so I'm going to make the rest short and you can ask Kumo or Denkou any of you questions cause they know all about it. Anyways since my family were one of the people who were able to have that happen we became what we are. Now getting to the main point. Since I told Gaara-sama all about this he's made it clear that he doesn't want the race dyeing out again... his reasons I'm not exactly sure... but eh. Long story short Kaji as the only female pretty much has the survival on her shoulders. Now if you'll excuse me I need to got talk to Gaara-sama."

Sensei finally stops talking, abruptly turns around and walks about three steps before disappearing in a gust of wind.


	21. Wasteful Attempt

**Kumo**

As Kai-sensei disappears Denkou shifts slightly then heads towards Kaji. Sai goes to fallow her but I stop him before he can even take a step. Looking up at me confused I shake my head and answer his curiosity with

"Kai-sensei ordered her to tell her about the Naikons and such. Thought it would be better if someone from her own gender told her about the whole saving the species thing."

Sai begins to look even more confused as he asks

"Naikons?"

Sighing I answer

"The ancient species sensei mentioned. Now make your self useful and help me get supplies."

With that I grab his arm, use a transportation jutsu and make us disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**Denkou**

"Kaji-sama."

She looks up at me as I call her name. This would be a strange thing for me to tell her but Sensei told me it was very important that she understood her role and what decisions she would have to make.

"Kaji-sama I need to talk to you about something important"

Worry crosses her face as she responds

"Ok... were did Sai and the boy with funky hair go?"

Without even looking back at were they used to be I respond

"Off to gather supplies. We'll be hear a while so we'll need a good store of food, medical supplies and other such things."

I sit down beside her at the pool's edge then continue to speak to her. Keeping my voice as gentle as possible I say

"Kaji-sama as you know your a very unique person. There is only two other people like you in the world. Your brother Kai-sensei, and that guy... I think Torako was his name... whatever that ass who poisoned you."

I look over at her to check if she was paying attention. To my surprise she was facing facing me but her eyes were glazed and angry. She snaps out of it quickly though and responds to my stare with

"That name brings back bad memories. Anyways you were saying?"

"Oh yes! now were was I... you know that your unique... what was I getting to with that..."

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sharper than this! Why am I all of the sudden forgetting what I'm supposed to say? Is something wrong with me? or is it because I know she won't take the news well... I look down at my hands, the hand that would have to restrain her or even do harm to her if she decided to become violent. I didn't want to do this, but as a fellow female and the only female present it was my duty... besides... Sensei ordered it didn't he? Continuing to look at my hands I say under my breath, completely aware that she would hear it easily

"You have to repopulate your species..."

She looks down at me confused.

"What? 'Repopulate my species'? What species? I know for a fact that I'm not human anymore, besides humans hardly need repopulating... but besides that I have no idea what I am so what the hell could need repopulating? And who says I of all people have to?! And what if I don't want to repopulate the species? huh?"

I could feel her anger rise as she took on a trait of her brother's. The questions continue to flow out until her final question escapes. By now her voice is horse and she seems on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't anyone even bother to ask me?!"

**Gaara**

The darkness finally dissipates as I regain consciousness. Man that girl can hit hard. My head throbs as I sit up. Suddenly from beside me I hear a familiar voice

"Kazekage-sama! Are you ok?"

I look up to see Niwa kneeling over me. He places a hand under my arm and another on my back as he helps me to my feet. I nod thanking him and letting him know I was ok. He seems to sigh in relief then asks a new question.

"Do you happen to know were Saiyo-chan is?"

Saiyo... were did I leave her again? oh yah... I turn towards were I left her as I say

"Last time I saw her she was in Kaji's hospital ro..."

My words cut off at I see the heap of ruble that was once the wing of the hospital that Kaji's room was in. My eyes widen as the though 'she was in there' runs thorough my mind over and over again. My throbbing head forgotten I run over to the mound of rubble and start pulling at the chunks of building. Catching on Niwa hurries over and starts helping me pull them away.

"SAIYO!"

I yell at the top of my lungs hoping that if she was still awake that she would hear me. I start to yell again when suddenly I hear from behind me.

"Yes? you called Panda-chan?"

I pause for a moment letting what I just heard sink in, then turn around to see a perfectly fine Saiyo smiling at me. Taken aback all I manage to get out is a

"wha?"

Saiyo laughs lightly at my response then answers my unasked question

"The whole Kitty-chan going on a killing spree brought back some bad memories, so I went to go visit my brothers!"

Brothers? I thought she only had one brother... and he was dead, so besides visiting his grave how could she visit him? I was about to voice my question when a strong gust of wind blows into my face. I close my eyes to keep any dirt that got blown up out of my eyes. When the gust dyes down though I open my eyes to see Kai standing behind Saiyo. Seems at first Saiyo didn't notice Kai behind her so she looks slightly confused as to why I'm staring right past her. A second later she realizes that I'm staring at something behind her and takes a look. As she turns she asks

"Kitty-chan? wait... no your not Kitty-chan...Kitty-chan is female... Kitty-kun?"

Well she seems to be on the right line of thought Kai is Kaji's brother after all. The nickname would be expected for him at least though her next reaction to him took me by surprise.

"Kitty-kun!"

She jump/hugs him suddenly then continues

"You look a lot like Kaji-chan! You wouldn't happen to be her brother would you?"

Ok she just hit it right on the nose. Kai gives a slightly taken aback look though some how he keeps his eyes in their ever bored look. Though not one to leave a question hanging he answers

"Yes... she's my twin sister..."

Grabbing her around her waist he gently removes her from him, placing her lightly on the ground. He then lightly pats her on the shoulder as he turns his attention to me. He kneels as he addresses me

"Kazekage-sama"

Then raises to his feet as he reports

"Kaji has been apprehended and brought to a safe place. At the moment I believe my pupil Denkou is briefing her on her place in the saving of our race."

"Ok. Well carry on then."

Kai bows once then disappears in a gust of wind. Seconds later

"Finally found you!"

A young Suna Chunin runs up. Everything about her is a little strange, her bright purple hair which is held up in two circular ring of hair on the back of her head and in two very low ponytails. Her bangs, the only thing escaping the strange do are long and have two almost antenna like strands that stand oddly straight only to suddenly bend and head towards the back of her head. Her face is pretty normal, though her eyes are a very distinct red, and many piercing decorate her ears. Her clothing looks like you would expect to see a fairy wearing it, the only things really noticeably easy to describe would be the bits of fabric coming off the back that look oddly like butterfly wings and a butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Kazekage-sama! I came to report on Kaji! wait... was that Kai-sensei who just left? Oh darnit... it took me so long to find you that he got here first..."

A slightly frustrated look crosses her face until she notices every one starring at her with confused looks. Standing there like a deer in the headlights she seems to contemplate her next move. Her eyes show she wants to run, but instead she suddenly blurts out in a happy voice

"Oh yes! How rude of me! I'm Cho! Kai-sensei's oldest Chunin decipel!"

She gives a bright grin as she bows slightly then runs off the way she came. Everyone continues to stare for a bit. What a strange, strange girl...

**Kai**

As I return to see how everything went with Kaji, I notice that it's quiet... a bit too quiet. Looking around I notice a bit of red cloth sticking out from behind a bolder. Recognizing it as Denkou's scarf I go over to the bolder and look behind it. Behind it I find Denkou sitting there. She's noticeably shivering she seems to be sitting in a small puddle of a strange electric blue liquid. Looking at her face, I notice that the only eye she shows is panicked and constantly moving, looking for something but not seeing me. Deciding it was a better idea to find Kaji and figure out what happened from her than ask Denkou, I leave her and walk back to the edge of the water were Kaji had been sitting. I was about to feel out her presence when it was suddenly behind me and obviously upset. I turn to face a wide eyed Kaji. Her eyes are a lot like how Denkou's were except they look lifeless and are locked onto me. Her mouth hangs slightly open as if she's about to say something and her whole upper body is hunched slightly forward. Her once limp arms rase slowly until her hands are hovering at the sides of my head, then much quicker than before they latch onto my head. Her features contort into an insane slightly open mouthed semi-smile. She was very obviously upset with something she heard. She leans forward her features never changing from that deranged smile, then whispers in a horse voice

"No one asked me..."

Her grip loosen on my head and instead they latch onto her own, grabbing at her ears. She begins to pull slightly at them as her voice grows louder

"No one asked me how I would feel about this..."

The smile leaves her face as tears start to well up in her eyes and her voice drops again

"why would no one ask?..."

Then out of nowhere she pulls on her ears with full force rending them from her head as she yells at the top of her lungs

" I REFUSE!"

Blood runs from the open wounds on the sides of her head and her arms drop again, releasing her ears and letting them fall to the ground and landing with a wet plopping sound. Suddenly a full out insane smile breaks across her face and she starts laughing like someone had just told a hilarious joke. When she finally stops laughing she looks at me with the same insane smile and says

"Brother... Dear dear brother. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you'll have to do the whole 'making sure our race survives' without me"

Slightly confused I wonder what she means... that is until she plunges her own hands into her gut. Coughing up blood she then pulls the skin and muscle tissue right off, somehow maintaining the insane smile. Her guts begin to spill from her body in a oozing, wet, red mass. The sight of all this makes me go into shock. My mind reals in horror as I watch helpless, my body frozen to the spot. I snap from the shock though as I hear a voice cry out from behind me

"KAJI!"

Sai runs past me as I collapse to my knees. She killed her self... she really killed herself... did the thought of simply becoming a mother bother her that much that she felt the need to take herself out of the situation? Moments later a thought hits me and I smile happily. Sai seemed to notice my smile because her yells at me

"What the hell! Why are you smiling at a time like this!? Your sister just killed herself! You sick bastard you just wanted her to do this didn't you!?"

With a smug look on my face I look at Sai

"You see that's were your wrong. She still has eight lives left"

I leave it at that and start laughing slightly. the shock of seeing her do that had kept me from realizing how futile her suicide attempt had been.


	22. Giving in a Bit

**Kaji**

Darkness. That's all I could see for miles. Was this what it was like to be dead? No... It couldn't be... cause I'm not dead... In my panic I had forgotten one crucial thing that Denkou had told me... Naikons literally had nine lives and since I've never actually died before I still had eight left. Crap... guess I'm stuck... Eh might as well get back to them. I open my eyes. Around me is the same cavern. I stare at the ceiling as I listen to my surroundings. To my right I hear the steady flow of the pool of water and the rush of the waterfall. To my right I hear the steady breathing of someone asleep. Must be night. Suddenly the sound of people talking in the distance reaches my ears... or rather ear holes... guess I shouldn't have torn them off...

"You ok Denkou?"

That was Kumo for sure

"Yes she just scared me. I'll be ok once the shock wares off."

Denkou

"Denkou what the heck happened here?"

This was an unfamiliar and shrill voice, likely the other chunin... Kumo's sister I think... what was her name again? oh yes Cho... heh a butterfly... I wonder if she resembles one...

"Cho! Leave her alone."

Yup definitely her.

"Heh you just want me to go away cause you like her. Kumo your so obvious that it's almost sad"

Denkou had obviously zoned out for that because the next thing I heard was her

"huh? what now?"

"oh never mind... I'm gonna go ask Kai-sensei... maybe one of you... or both... should go check on Kaji-sama and make sure Sai-kun isn't clinging to tightly to her... she still needs to heal a bit more"

Foot steps move away from the other voices, then suddenly two pairs of foot steps head toward me. I look through the corner of me eye to look over at Sai. It was true, he was clinging lightly to my side as he slept almost peacefully. As the foot steps get closer I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep still. One kneels at my side and lightly touches the bandages on my lower torso. The touch stings but I remain motionless.

"Seems she's almost healed"

It was obviously Kumo who kneeled beside me

"though it makes me wonder what she was thinking... and what actually happened..."

I inwardly smirk then surprise him by saying

"I wasn't thinking and I kinda gutted myself... literally"

I open my eyes and look up at the spiky, green haired boy above me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with those strange purple googles covering his eyes, but by the slight downward curve of his slightly open mouth I could tell I had at least surprised him like I meant to. He brings in a sudden breath as if he'd been holding it for a bit. Ok maybe I had surprised him a bit too much... heh... he'll be ok... I hope. The boy falls lightly backwards so he's sitting down rather than hovering over me. Denkou who was standing behind him at the time placed her hand on the top of his head in an attempt to calm him down a bit. I wait patiently as he catches his breath then sneer lightly at the younger ninja.

"What? Didn't expect me to be awake already?"

Staring him in the eyes... or rather goggles... I wait for him to reply but instead get one from his teammate, in her usual quiet voice.

"Obviously we didn't... you did gut yourself after all. To anyone else that would have been fatal..."

Denkou starts stroking her teammate's back continuing to comfort him as she locks her steady gaze with mine. Her words suddenly bring up something that had bugged me since I had realized that I hadn't died, from gutting myself.

"oh yah... why didn't that kill me?"

A grin that showed that what i'd say next was a joke, crosses my face

"Am I just too cool to die?"

Amusement shows clearly in Denkou's one showing eye and the now recovered Kumo gives a light laugh before he responds to my boasting, with a sarcastic

"You wish. Actually you did die, but not for very long. Unlike normal humans... or rather humanoids since your species is closer to demons than actual humans... you have multiple lives. Naikons, as Kai-sensei has told me the species is called, usually have an average of seven, kinda like a cat. Though it has been heard of for a few to develop more. of course the only way to really tell if your one of those is to kill you over and over again till you don't revive... I personally wouldn't suggest that. You know... with the pain and the fact that when you finally find out, the knowledge is pretty much useless anyways, it just doesn't seem worth it to me."

I give a nod in understanding, making him smile. Turning suddenly to Denkou he motions for her to lower her head so he can whisper in her ear. After he does she nods and straightens up. She then bows low to me and disappears in a burst of what looks like blue lighting or something of the sort. Kumo being as close to her as he was when she disappears seemed to be mildly affected by the energy because the shorter part of his hair stands straight on end while the longer bits straighten out a bit. Struggling to keep from laughing I drag my eyes from the sight to look over at the still sleeping Sai. Unfortunately though I can't seem to keep my eyes off of the now puffy haired boy, and even more unfortunately that causes my attempt to keep from laughing to fail miserably. For the first time in what seems like years I laugh so hard my stomach and the self inflicted wound, that actually hadn't fully healed yet, start to hurt. I clutch at my stomach as I continue to laugh, making a confused expression cross what was visible of Kumo's face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

As the ninja before me pats at his face searching for the source of my amusement I manage to control my laughing so now all that shows is the amusement in my eyes. Reaching forward I ruffle his hair, then without warning I zap him by bringing my charged fingers near his nose.

"Ow!"

He rubs his noes and I smirk in triumph. Seeming to finally get what I was laughing about he runs his own hand through his hair trying to get it to calm down into it's usual spikiness, then brings the same hand to the back of his neck to rub lightly there. He chuckles for a second then yawns, stretching his arms high above his head. He then pulls his google up onto his forehead to rub at his closed eyes. When he stops rubbing he opens his eyes revealing startlingly beautiful, blood red eyes. He blinks once before saying in a tone that seems more like an order than a request

"Go to sleep. Your not fully healed and your body needs the rest."

Then without even waiting for my response he crawls over to a bed roll and only to collapse and fall asleep instantly. I sit there for a while absently stroking Sai's raven haired head, thinking over what Kumo had told me. Finally with a sigh of exasperation I lay back down beside Sai and promptly fall into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Back to Suna

**Kumo**

The next morning I wake up to the usual sound of water falling and rub my eyes sleepily. Looking over to check on Kaji, I'm suddenly completely awake. Kaji's gone. Sai's still there but Kaji is no were to be seen.

"Damnit."

I curse to myself. Completely forgetting my goggles I get up and look around the cavern. A little frantic I go over to the water and look in, hoping she hadn't tried suicide again. The sound of weight shifting cause me to look at the other side of the pool, were there was a small ledge, just big enough for maybe two people. I breath out in relief to see the red-head there looking at her own reflection in the water. She looks confused as pokes at what looks like her ears... reforming? No... that wasn't right... it looked more like they were dissolving but backwards. It was slow but the base of her ears were already all the way back, from what I could see she was just missing the top two inches. Jumping across, she doesn't even notice when I land quietly beside her. Only when I sit does she look over at me. Her eyes hold confusion but her face is emotionless as she says.

"Aren't body parts that are ripped off, supposed to stay off?

"Must be the demony part."

I grimace at how childish that sounded but quickly go back to a serious face. Kaji looks back across the water, her eyes are emotionless now and she her tone turns cold.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to Konoha now, am I."

It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyways.

"We'll figure something out. Anyways Kai-sensei said he was going to go talk to the Hokage today and figure out what we can do about the situation, but for now we'll be moving to Suna."

Continuing to look forward she nods then questions

"Will Gaara be there?"

"Yes."

"Saiyo?"

"I'm not sure who you mean."

"Never-mind. I have a feeling she'll be there, so you'll get to meet her."

It was my turn to nod. Standing up I look down at her and say

"Try not to stare at the water too long, we need to pack up and get moving. The others should be there already."

Then answering before she could even ask.

"The others went a head to report the situation with you to Kazekage-sama, but we stayed behind so your wounds could heal fully."

I don't wait for a response as I jump back across the water and head to the little sleeping area were the stuff was kept. Sai was up by now and had completely packed all of his and Kaji's stuff. He gave me a blank look before getting up and heading over to were I had come from. By the time I had finished packing and putting back on my goggles, Sai had returned with Kaji in tow. Away from the water she looked disturbingly pale, but besides that she wasn't shaking or limping, so was likely ok to travel. I pick my stuff up without a word and they do the same. I start to head to the way out when asks

"Are your cloths fire proof?"

The question seemed utterly random at that moment, but I nod.

"Kai-sensei made sure to gear us up with fire proof clothing at the begging of the mission. He never told me why though."

Motioning for me to come closer, she grabs my arm and says

"Your about to find out"

and before I could even respond we were surrounded by fire, then suddenly at Suna's gates. Ok that I was not expecting. Kaji lets go of my arm, then turns to the dessert. When she starts walking into it with Sai following I yell after them

"Aren't you coming in to Suna?! We need to talk to Kai-sensei about what we're going to do!"

Kaji stops and turns to me.

"Gaara knows were to find me if I'm needed."

She then turns back the way she was going and walks. I stand there watching them until they disappear behind a dune, then turn to the village. Shaking my head slightly I walk into Suna and head straight for the Kazekage's building knowing that's were I'd find my team.


End file.
